


My life path

by Sophia73 (orphan_account)



Series: My life path [1]
Category: zutara - Fandom
Genre: F/M, not canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25773370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Sophia73
Summary: Katara has been getting power spikes and sets out to learn how to control her power. Katara has always had a lot of raw power, but even after 3 years of training there are still things that she can’t face on her own. The water tribes have always been sexest and Katara has had enough.
Relationships: Aang & Toph Beifong & Katara & Sokka & Suki & Zuko, Katara/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Series: My life path [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869718
Kudos: 8





	1. My life path chapter 1

My life path  
By Sophia

Summary:  
Katara has been getting power spikes and sets out to learn how to control her power. Katara has always had a lot of raw power, but even after 3 years of training there are still things that she can’t face on her own. The water tribes have always been sexest and Katara has had enough.

Notes:  
This is my first fanfic, leave comments, and suggestions.  
And if you like zutara check out my instagram @fanartpage.73, I’ll post updates on my story.

Katara-

The sky was a deep royal blue but no one could see it over the comet, the fight was not going well for them. Katara looked around and saw Toph holding back a group of firebender but looked ready to pass out, Sokka and Suki were not having it any easier, the two non-benders were just trying to help anyone they could while trying not to die. Aang and Zuko were trying to take out Azula but she seems to have the upper hand. She knew they could only keep this up for so long and no one was fighting Ozai, who stood on a hill looking down on the fight knowing that we were losing and the Fire Nation was winning.   
Katara had only so much water but it was almost a full moon tonight, she's not sure if the comet cancels out the moon. She noticed slowly that all her friends and allies were losing and hurt badly, so in that moment she made the choice to take out Ozai herself, the plan was that Aang and Zuko take out Azula and than goes to fight Ozai, but Azula stills standing and seems just as strong. Aang wouldn't have time, so she needed to, she was the only one that could get there and stand a chance.  
Getting to where Ozai stood was not easy and she was running out of water but she knew that she had to do it. She saw her friends falling and she knew if something didn't change soon they would be dead. She got up hill just as her water ran out, but she knew there was water in front of her, she has never bloodbent without a full moon but it was the only way, Ozai’s power is stronger with the comet but she was not about to let her friends die without trying. Once she could see Ozai she stopped and hid behind a rock and reached out trying to feel his blood, she hoped Yue was looking down at her and would help her. Then once she felt the pull of the blood she took hold and stopped the blood from reaching his heart, killing him instantly.   
Once the soldiers saw Ozai dead they stopped fighting too, Katara felt dizzy but after a minute she was fine and came out from behind the rock. Everyone looked at her confused, everyone but Aang, Sokka, Toph and Zuko.   
When everything was calm she rejoined her allies, but she really didn't want to. Now she had to explain how she had killed Ozai without any water. When everyone saw her they just looked at her in silence and waited.   
“Katara! I thought you said you would never bloodbend anyone! And it's not even the full moon, how are you okay?!” Aang yelled at her, when everyone heard Bloodbend they knew what she did.  
“I had no choice, would you have preferred me let everyone die!” I couldn’t hold back the anger anymore  
“No, but bloodbending is evil, it kills!”  
“What's bloodbending?”  
“Doesn’t she need a full moon to do that?”  
Everyone was asking me things now and I needed time to think so I ran. I ran as fast as I could to the beach and waiting for me was, Yue!   
“Katara, my dear friend. It's been a while. I’m proud, you have grown so much, now that you have bloodbent without the full moon I know that you are the one I have been waiting for.” Yue’s voice was calm and she had the biggest smile I’ve ever seen her wear.  
“What do you mean? You been looking for me? How did I even bloodbend without the full moon? Was what I did wrong?” I had so many questions  
“No, what you did was not wrong, and yes I have been watching you ever since you met Hama. The world has not seen someone with as much raw power as you,ever. There's not much I can tell you but you will be fine as long as you follow your heart, I will always watch over you for the spirits see a great path in front of you. But it will be your choice if you want to take it. Make your own choice” With that she started to fade but said “Hello Sokka I miss you” Then she was gone.  
I jumped back to see all my friends and family looking at me like they just saw Kho’s true face, “...Hey, everyone. What are you doing here?”  
No one said anything for a while but then, “Katara, you have some explaining to do” Master Pakku said tapping his foot.  
“Okay let's go sit down” And they led me to the campsite and Iroh passed out tea. 

“Okay I’ll start from after we,” I said, pointing to Aang,Sokka, and Toph. “Met this old lady,Hama, and water bender from the southern water tribe. And she gave us a place to stay and showed me a bunch of water bending forms, like how to draw water from the air, from plants, and showed me the southern water bending style. The last thing she wanted to show me she said could only be done with the help of a full moon, when water benders are at their strongest. There were people going missing during the full moon too, but I didn't think to put two and two together then. That night Hama led me to the forest and told me how she got out of the fire nation prison, by bending the water inside the guards. Then when I told her I would not bloodbend others, then she took hold of my blood and controlled me. But because it was the full moon my water bending also was more powerful and since I’m younger than Hama I was able to regain control of myself, and we started to fight, both of us an even match for the other. Around this point Aang, Sokka, and Toph found the ‘missing’ villagers and found out that Hama trapped them there in a cave. Aang and Sokka came to help me but Hama just took hold of their blood and used them to fight me knowing that I wouldn’t hurt them, but then Hama stopped playing games and tried to have Sokka kill Aang, so, I didn’t really have a choice and I bloodbent Hama right as Toph came. Hama was put back in a prison. After that I said I would never bloodbend anyone, but when Zuko took me to find Yon Rah, Mom's killer. I bloodbent someone but I felt like I had no control over my own blood then, like someone else was making me do it. Ever since that my power would have random power spikes, and whenever it was the full moon I felt like some part of me was telling me to bloodbend so I would go find an animal and bloodbend it… So that's all” everyone just looked at me with shock, but Iroh seemed to be thinking about something else. “Iroh you look lost.” I said  
“...Sorry dear, I’m just thinking about something. But you said that bloodbending can only happen with the full moon, tonight was not the full moon and even if it was it was also Sozin’s comet would have canceled out the moon. So are you sure you never bloodbend without the full moon before?”Iroh was right it was not the full moon, so I just nodded.  
“The moon spirit did say she has more raw power than the world has ever seen,” Master Piandao said.   
“Doesn’t matter,”Aang said looking like he was almost in the avatar state “she won't be bloodbending anymore” He said it like if anyone tried to talk back they were in for one heck of a fight.  
“Avatar Aang have you even heard that a bender that does not know their full power is a bender ready to explode?” Master Piandao and the rest of the White Lotus shared looks with each other, as if they wanted to make sure they were on the same page. Then everyone started to talk, some taking Aang's side, others wanting Katara not to limit her power, this gave her the chance to get up and leave, no one noticed and she was glad she needed to talk with Yue.


	2. My life path

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara left the group and sat on the beach and called for Yue, hoping she could get more info from her. After calling her name twice Yue floated down from the moon it was only about 2 in the morning so the moon was still up but would be gone in an hour or two.  
“Yue, What do you mean you have been looking for me?” Katara thought that if she got a clear understanding of why the spirits have a big plan for her she would be happy with that, she knew spirits would not tell her exactly what they had planned for her.  
“Well like I said you have more raw power then the world has ever seen and if you learn how to control it you could change the world. And yes you have more raw power then Aang. When you first bloodbent someone you woke many very powerful spirits but the information you want you’ll need to ask a spirit that you have helped, a river spirit. She's waiting by the small pond in the forest, she won't be there very long. Just call her name into the water” with that Yue was gone. Katara knew who she was going to see The Painted Lady, so she ran into the forest making sure to cover her tracks so no one could find her. 

“Painted Lady?” she saw the pond it was a small pond and the water looked slightly pink, “Painted La-” before she could finish the pond glowed and the Painted Lady was standing on top of the water.  
“Ah, my friend you have come, it's good to see you when there isn’t a war to be fought.”   
“Yes you’re very right, Yue told me you would be able to answer my question.” Katara had no idea why Yue sent her to the Painted Lady and not just told me herself, but then again spirits never did things the easy way.  
“Yes, when you bloodbent Hama you woke spirits that have not been awake for hundreds of thousands of years, you have the power to do amazing things not even Aang can’t, but you also have the power to destroy the world at any second. But in order to do either you must learn how to control you powers, unfortunately you will have to do it by yourself, for there is no one that has the amount of power you do, Knowledge of the past will be your teacher, and Yue and I will guide you when we can, but I’m have to help my village and Yue has many jobs as the moon spirit so someone else will help you when you need it. You will find things that not many know about, and you will be faced with many tests to make sure you are ready. But if you do not want to take this path you will not have to, the world at the moment is at peace. If you want to learn more about your power you will have to do it alone, but if you need someone's help you will have to help them and by helping them you will help yourself find your path, she is lost and needs guidance, you and her aren't that different, but in the past you didn’t see eye to eye. She too will have to leave you though.” The Painted Lady voice was even and soft and Katara knew the only person able to help her at all was someone she did not see eye to eye in the past, the Painted Lady said they weren’t that different so maybe she could work things out between her and Azula.   
“Katara I must leave soon, but I must ask one thing. Do you know how to fight without bending, so hand to hand combat or do you know how to use a weapon?”  
“Not really I know how to use a bow but that's about it.” Katara was taught how to use a bow at a young age and she was still pretty good, she just doesn’t use one the often, if she needed to she could defend herself with a sword, she nowhere at the level Zuko or her brother was at but she knew more than Aang or Toph.  
“Well I must leave now but if you need help you can always call the Blue spirit he will help you when Yue and I can not but if you choose to learn you will meet many other spirits that can guide you. This is goodbye for now, your friends are looking for you”   
“Goodbye Painted Lady, and thank you” with that she was gone, Katara had a lot on her mind now, The Blue Spirit she knew Zuko used that identity when he was hiding from the fire nation, Azula was the only that could help her? And even Azula wouldn’t be able to help her with everything? She had more raw power than Aang, the Avatar, master of all four elements. ‘Knowledge of the past will be my teacher’ so now I have to learn the history of all four nations? Why did she ask if I knew hand to hand combat? She also made it seem that peace won’t last for long, saying that ‘at the moment there is peace’ and that if I want to choose to learn about my power I will be tested? My head hurts from thinking about everything right now. I might as well go find everyone now.

When Katara got back everyone started asking her things like, ‘where were you?’ ‘what happened?’ ‘are you okay?’ and she just kept saying things like ‘can I just rest’ ‘I’ll tell you in the morning’ until Iroh came and shooed everyone away and told her to go meet him in his tent. Katara knew that if what Iroh was going to tell her could wait he would tell her another time, so what he wants to tell her must be important. So even though she didn’t want to talk about what happened right now she forced her feet to take her to his tent and sat on the ground and waited.   
It didn’t take as long as she thought it would to get everyone to go to sleep, and then Iroh came in but not alone. He had Bumi, Piandao, Jong Jong and Pakku with him and they all sat down.  
“Katara,”Jong Jong started “could you please tell us what happened when you left?”  
“Sure, I went to the beach to ask Yue what she was talking about but she said someone else would gave me that answer and sent me to this pond hidden in the forest the talk with The Painted Lady,”   
“Wait you know the Painted Lady?”Iroh, and Piandao shared a surprised look  
“Yeah before the day of black sun we went to Jang Hui and I helped clean the village and she thanked me before Sokka took us somewhere else, anyway she told me…”I told them what she had said about my raw power, and that the only one that could help me at all was Azula, but only to help me start, ‘The past will be my teacher’ thing, where she implad that peace will not last, how I could destroy the world, and getting tested to make sure of things.   
“Well, then I think we have things to talk about that for sure” Bumi looked concerned, very unlike the lighthearted king she had known.  
“Okay but can I please get some sleep” I was so sleepy and thought that I would pass out soon.  
“Yes go, we will get you tomorrow dont leave your tent until one of us gets you okay?” Pakku said as he helped me up and I just nodded, to tired words. As soon as I was in my tent I fell asleep.

In the morning I woke and was about to leave before I remembered that the order told me to wait so I did, after about 5 minutes no one came. I thought that I might as well do some meditation while I wait. After about 10 minutes I felt someone come over, I was feeling their blood and I jumped at the thought that now I can just sense people's blood in the day time.  
“Katara, come out everyones out getting food so we can talk now.” I recognized Bumi’s voice but it sounded like last night not the same light hearted Bumi but one that was very serious.  
“Okay let's go.”I say as I walk out of my tent, and follow Bumi to the Fire navy ship. He led me down to a room near the back of the ship and as we entered the room that had a Lotus carved into it, I saw the rest of the White Lotus sitting and drinking tea(made by Iroh no doubt)at a small table in the center of the room, it felt weird.  
“Katara, I hope you slept well cause today is going to be very bussy,” Iroh said as he handed me a tea cup and Pakku water bent the tea into my cup. “So we talked about what happened last night.” Iroh looked around to everyone to confirm something. “And it's time we tell you about a prophecy made a long long time ago, but you can not tell anyone else, they will find out in time. Understood?” I nodded, and Iroh continued,  
“A long time ago, around the time of the first avatar, Wan, there were two groups of very powerful spirits, one helped keep balance and worked with the light spirit, Rava, now known as the avatar spirit. The other group worked with the spirit of darkness, Vaatu, but when Rava and Wan merged into the avatar both groups disappeared and haven’t been heard from since, but Wan knew that light needs dark and dark needs light, like push needs pull, earth needs air, water needs fire, death needs life, yin needs yang, Wan found a spirit that could make prophecies, so he made a prophecy that one day there will be a bender born to two non-bending parents, this bender will have more raw power than the avatar and will not be bonded to a spirit, giving this bender the power to choose their path. Help the world or hurt it. Once this bender taps into their raw power they will wake the groups of sleeping spirits, the moon will guide them as well as two others one they will meet by themself the other will be a spirit that they have a close relationship with. The power this bender has will be unknown until they discover it, if they pick the do harm to the world it's okay, it will only strengthen the world. If they want to help the world it will also strengthen the world just as much as if they do harm, this bender can choose and no one shall stand in the way. They will be tested to show their strength and as they learn their full power they will help someone and hurt someone, to find out what they want to do.” When Iroh finished I was shocked “Are you sure the bender in the prophecy is me?” I never thought that I would have as much of an impact on the world as I do, I’ve was the avatars water bending teacher, and the one to kill Ozai, now I was being told I could do more?  
“No, but you are a bender born to non-bending parents which has never happened” Pakku did point out a good point, “Being guided by the moon means that from the their first breath they have a connection to the moon, only born water benders and the avatar have that”Bumi pointed out “And because it refers to they avatar we know the bender it talks about is not the avatar” Once again true “But like the prophecy says this bender gets to choose how they use this power if they choose to use it at all” Jong Jong words calmed me down a bit. It's my choice to learn or not, just like what Yue and The Painted Lady said ‘if I so choose’ It's nice to have a choice.  
“So, Katara what do you want to do, learn, or not. Just know that whatever you choose, all of the White Lotus will support you in” Bumi’s were made clear that they won't hate me if I say no to power, but they would allow me to say yes.  
“We understand you might need time to pick so you have until dark to tell us, just tell whoever you can without having the others get in the way of your choice.” Piandao could have just said not to let the others know my choice or know what I’m doing.  
“Anyways the others should be back, let's go eat” with that Iroh opened the door and everyone went back outside. I knew I should stay close to at least one of the members throughout the day so when the others asked about last night they could cover for me.


	3. Chapter 3

My life path  
By Sophia

Lunch was tense. It was clear that this morning the White Lotus told everyone something about not talking about last night, because everyone looked over to me like wanting to ask me, getting met with a stare from the order and gave up. Some of them asked to talk with me alone, but the order would often answer before I could, with things like ‘oh, sorry Katara said she would help heal my leg’ or ‘Katara’s going to spend some time with her new grandfather’ or ‘I’m taking Katara into town then’ or ‘Katara said that she wanted to spar later’ or ‘She wanted to learn how to use a bow’ very soon everyone just gave up knowing that I was not going to do those things but they had other things to talk about.  
“Now that Ozai is dead,”Toph said, shooting Katara a pointed look, “Who's going to rule, Zuko or Iroh?” This was a good question, since Zuko is Ozai’s first born he should be the next Fire Lord, but since Ozai took the title from Iroh, Iroh should be Fire Lord.  
“Well I’m still banished, so Uncle gets to be Fire Lord” Zuko was right he is still banished, “No, Zuko there is a duty that the Fire Lord must be able to fulfill and I’m much too old to do it” Iroh said with a look that made Zuko’s face blended in with his shirt. That lightened the mood and everyone bust out laughing.   
The Fire Lord needs a blood heir.

When everyone was done lunch Suki helped me clean up but Piandao said that he would help too. So the three of them went on to one of the boats' kitchens, and started cleaning. Suki and Katara where two actually doing them and Piandao just asked Suki questions about the Kyoshi warriors. Once they were all done Sokka tried to pull her away but Bumi asked for a fight, unfortunately Toph said she would fight him, but Bumi said he wanted a water bender to fight with, witch Aang came just in time to hear that and said he would, Bumi knew he had to say yes, so Aang and Bumi left. By now Piandao had Teo and Suki outside talking about weapons or something. Iroh came over and asked if she would like a game of Pai Sho, it seemed that everyone was now in the room, and Zuko offered to play, Iroh said he wanted someone who he has never played with, so dad said he knew how to play, and they were gone. Pakku said we wanted to spend time with his granddaughter (yes, no one can take this) but Sokka said ‘what about with your grandson?’ so there goes Pakku and Sokka. Only one more try now, she thought. Jong Jong said that he wanted to know about their travels, and Katara thought yes Sokka’s gone, Aang’s gone, so she was the only who was there from the beginning, but forgot that Sokka told Toph everything, so Toph led Jong Jong away. Leaving her, Zuko, and Haru alone in the room.  
“Sooo….. Everyone knows you didn’t plan to do any of the things they told us at lunch…Because you don’t spend that much time with them normally so why do you just now have a whole day planned with them” Zuko had handed her and Haru cups of tea so now she had stay.  
“So what happened last night?”Haru finished. She had no way out; she had to answer unless…  
“Okay I’ll tell you as long as you tell me how those old people got you to leave me alone so long.” This should give everyone enough time to get out of doing what they're doing and come save me.  
“Nice try Kat, not going to work. I grew up with Azula. I know what you're trying to do” Zuko was smiling into his cup now. Why spirits why?  
“Come on, what's so bad that you can’t tell your friends or your family?” Haru had set up a Pai Sho game so I can't leave until I finish this game,Tui and La save me!  
“Well I left and went to the beach and asked her why I was able to bloodbend without the full moon, and she told me she couldn't tell me on the beach where anyone could hear, so she told me to swim to the ocean floor and she’d meet me there and tell me. So I bent the water in a bubble around me so I could stay there for longer than just holding my breath.” The lie was something I could have pulled off.  
“Not unless you went to the other side of the island we checked in the ocean” Zuko said, pouring me another cup of tea. Spirits I forgot my brother and father would have had someone everywhere.  
“So tell us where you were,or” Haru said as he was looking over at Zuko smiling (not good, someone help), “we will have to use force”  
“Like you could” Stupid! I can't take them both if they're both actually trying, since they really want to know they will push themselves harder.   
“You think you could take us, outside now let's go, if one of us wins you spill” Zuko was already getting up “And if you somehow win none of us will ask again, Deal?”  
“Fine.” This is going to end badly, spirits help me.

Once they were outside they went over to a small creak in the forest so we had all our elements and Zuko had his swords with him when we left. I have no idea what I was thinking. I can’t win this.  
“It's first to pin the other down, and Kat you only have to pin one of us down.” Zuko slipped into his bending stance.  
“It’s water v.s fire, earth, and swords. Still want to go?” Haru was also in his bending stance.   
“Yes.” Once the word left my mouth I pulled water from the trees and attacked, I knew that someone most likely Bumi was done and was looking for me so if I take water from the trees the others can hear the dead tree fall and come find me. I knew that Zuko would try to get as close as he could and use the fact I am not good at hand to hand against me, and I knew Haru would cover for him. Haru put up a tall earth pillar so I would have to break it to find him, since there was no way I could stop moving to focus and pinpoint his spot without Zuko pinning my down first. Spirits help please. I was too new to sensing people blood without the full moon, for that to help, spirits what have I done. Right as I thought about blood and spirits I could feel Zuko and Haru’s blood, Haru was right in the center of the tent/wall thing he made and Zuko was… Spirits he was right behind me, I didn’t even do anything and Haru’s earth tent came down revealing Haru pinned to the ground with ice.  
“No.Way.” Zuko called from his hiding place “How did you do that?”  
“Yeah how? The ice was in the exact spot I was in” Haru said as I unfroze him and helped him up.  
“Ummm, lucky guess?” I don’t know how I did it myself. I just felt where he was and acted? But I don’t know enough bloodbending to do that without the full moon.  
“Katara!” Zuko and Haru were now shouting at me.  
“Sorry lost in thought”   
“Well since you won let's go and tell everyone else to leave you alone” Zuko and Haru both started heading back.   
“Wait!” What I’m doing? I need any member of the order, but the boys can’t know why, what am I going to do?  
“Yes?”Zuko let Haru keep going to get everyone to shut up, but Zuko stopped and waited for me to say something.  
“I need a minute, can you get my grandfather? I actually wanted to spend time with him today.” Please don’t ask why. Please just do it.  
“Okay I’ll tell him your wait for him here.” With that he turned and left. Well I knew it would take Pakku a little bit to get here. The Blue Spirit will help you when Yue and I can not. Okay let's hope this works.  
“Blue spirit, I need help” It sounds weird asking for someone I have never truly met. But than there was a big flash of light and when faded and I could see again, and there in front of me was a tall figure, dressed in all black, the clothes fit him perfectly, his face was covered by a mask, just like the one Zuko had worn, and unlike when Zuko was the spirit and had twin blades, the Blue Spirit had a dagger and a sword like Sokka’s.  
“Hello, Katara of the Southern Water tribe, I can not stay for long as your friends will be on their way here very soon, but what do you need help with?” The blue spirit's voice was low and steady.  
“Well what just happened like my powers just got a big boast, like on a full moon, or like I was using spirit water” Like when I used the water on Aang I felt a big spike in my bending, more than on the full moon.  
“Ah, well you asked the spirits for help and they did, but also we knew what they wanted and you can’t tell anyone other than the Order of the White Lotus, about this not yet, depending on what you choose and how the future unfolds they will know soon enough.” The choice I make, I still haven’t picked, Dam. “Will I always get uncontrollable power spikes?” Please be no.  
“Yes, but if you choose you can learn to control them. Only if you choose and you won’t be able to control them for a while even if you choose yes, that's why no one can help you, you might kill them. Unless the spirits allow. I must go, no one must know who your assigned spirit is yet, okay? The order can only know about The Painted Lady and Yue understand?” I nodded, and then he was gone only seconds later did I hear people running towards me.   
“What happened? There was a light but nothing happened here, no fight?” Aang said looking around.  
“No” everyone stopped wanting to ask but Haru reminded them that they can’t because I won.  
“ Well let’s go back” Zuko said and turned on his heel and left, almost everyone left, but Toph and Sokka stayed behind with me.  
“Spill.” Toph demanded “No, Didn’t Haru and Zuko tell you no more questions, I won the fight” That seems to only make Sokka want to know even more. “Come one little sis, what's happening why won’t you spill. What happened won’t make us love you less.” she knew Sokka won’t drop it anymore, he wanted to know. But she couldn’t say. “So all the old people know but we can’t. Katara I’m your best friend and he’s your brother” Toph said pointing to Sokka “What are you hiding?” She can’t say it hurt Toph was right I shouldn’t keep things from them but I had to. “Sorry Toph I really need to go to the bathroom, and if I have to pin you down or even hurt you I will.” As she said that she turned and left running, she ran past everyone else at full speed and she knew they thought she was crazy. She didn’t care she kept going but heard Toph yelling “Come back here and stop lying to our faces! We’re your family” She thought that she would feel bad for doing this but she stopped and in cased everyone including the members of the White Lotus in a thicc block of ice, then ran.  
She knew Aang and Pakku could bend everyone out and the fire benders could help so she didn’t have time to waste. Where she was going she didn’t know, but her legs took her to the campsite. She took her packed bag and ran for the ocean. Without a second thought she jumped in the water and swam she knew she would go where she needed to go. She only hoped that the Order of the White Lotus would figure out what she picked. A bender that does not know their full power is a bender ready to explode. She remembered Iroh’s words she needed to learn more about her power. The past will be your teacher. The Painted Lady’s voice told her where to go. The swamp. 

Zuko-

They were walking back to the campsite to pack and leave, but randomly Katara shot past us, with a very upset Toph Bei Fong yelling behind her. “Come back here and stop lying to our faces! We’re your family” Sokka and Aang had to hold her back but Katara stopped and in cased everyone was in ice, then took off again. No one expected that so once the shock wore off Jong Jong and uncle melted the ice, I followed. And Aang and Pakku bended everyone dry.   
“Well looks like she made her choice” Piandao said just loud enough for everyone to hear. “Looks like she did” Pakku said, the rest of the order shared glances, some happy, some sad. What had just happened? What did Toph say to make Katara trap everyone, and what did the White Lotus have to do with it. The Order of the White Lotus is meant to help and support the ‘Avatar’ and he was sure there are not two avatars. “Toph what did you do?” Teo said breaking the silence. “What do you mean, Katara shouldn’t be hiding anything from us! We’re her family!” Toph had a point like always, Katara was hiding something, but he knew she would tell everyone when she wanted. He knew better than to get on her bad side(again), and now she was having random power spikes he knew it was only a matter of time before she snapped. “Yes uncle what has been happening to her?” Uncle took a long breath and looked at the rest of the order “Okay let's head to the ships and we’ll tell”  
The walk back was tense but everyone made it. “Okay we’re here you have your tea, what is my sister hiding?” Sokka seems the most eager to hear followed closely by Toph, the little blind earth bender mainly seems upset.   
“So no one talk over me and this won’t take that long. Understand?” Bumi whose voice was always lighthearted seemed dark and upset. But everyone nodded.  
“A long time ago, around the time of the first avatar, Wan, there were two groups of very powerful spirits, one helped keep balance and worked with the light spirit, Rava, now known as the avatar spirit. The other group worked with the spirit of darkness, Vaatu, but when Rava and Wan merged into the avatar both groups haven’t been heard from since, but Wan knew that light needs dark and dark needs light, like push needs pull, earth needs air, water needs fire, death needs life, yin needs yang, Wan found a spirit that could make prophecies, so he made a prophecy that one day there will be a bender born to two non-bending parents, this bender will have more raw power then the world has ever seen, but will not be bonded to a spirit, giving this bender the power to choose their path. Help the world or hurt it, no matter what they choose the world will strengthen.Once this bender taps into their raw power they will wake the groups of sleeping spirits, the moon will guide them as well as two others one they will meet by themself the other will be a spirit that they have a close relationship with. The power this bender has will be unknown until they discover it, this bender can choose what they want to do and no one shall stand in the way or they will be punished.” When Bumi was done talking everyone was in shock. “Are you sure it’s Katara?” Katara’s dad seems like the only one who is able to speak at the moment. “Well you and Kya are not benders right?” He nodded “And we know it has to be a water bender, because only the avatar and water benders have a connection to the moon from the minute they are born, and from what we all heard Yue tell Katara the world has never seen so much raw power, not even the avatar. Yue also said ‘you have woken up a group of spirits that haven’t been awake in a long time’ so yes we are sure it’s Katara, Wan was talking about” Jong Jong was right it could only be Kat or Aang but the avatar is mentioned the prophecy so it couldn’t be Aang, and also all monks were air benders.   
“Why wouldn’t she tell us? And this sounds made up” Toph needed to be pinned in her chair by Pakku. “Aang is this real? There's no way this is real” Sokka the person who hates anything ‘magic’ didn’t seem to be doubting the order. “I’ll need a minute to check that.” and slipped into the lotus pose and started to meditate, about 3 minutes later he opened his eyes. “Yes, the prophecy is true, I asked Wan, but no one can be sure it talks about Katara, but I know someone who might know. Aunt Wu, she might be able to tell us for sure.”   
When all of our stuff was packed and everyone on the ship, uncle and Pakku said they couldn’t go, uncle needed to rule the fire nation for now, and Pakku had work to finish at the poles, so when we all said our goodbyes. We started to head towards the earth kingdom. The only complaining was of course Sokka.   
“We don’t know where she went, she might need us!”  
“She’s fine if she needs help she has a spirit that is always watching out for her.”(Piandao)  
“Aunt Wu?! Won’t know we don’t even know if we can trust her?!”  
“She’s a close friend”(Bumi)  
“If we don’t find her she turn evil”  
“Well then that's fine, water needs fire, day needs night, air needs earth, death needs life, yin needs yang, if she want to do harm its fine”(Jong Jong)  
“What if she gets pulled into the spirit world?!”  
“The spirits will help, if the prophecy is talking about Katara she’ll be safe no matter where she is, from what Wan told me Katara’s not the first to go and attempt the tests, but none of the past ones have passed their first and easiest test so they were killed”(Aang)  
“What if- '' everyone was done with Sokka even his dad and girlfriend, everyone raised their element or weapon, and then Sokka shut up for the rest of the ride. By the time everyone was seated again we were there, Aunt Wu’s village.


	4. Chapter 4

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara-

The swamp will help me start on this path ahead. I needed to talk with any one of my guides, lucky for me when I got there it was night and the moon was out, the swamp was mostly covered by trees but I found a place where I could see the moon clearly. Yue. “Katara I see you have made your choice, I’m glad. Now the swamp is perfect for you to start working on your bending, finish mastering plant and water bending then you’ll have your first test.” With that she left, but I was not alone. Behind me was the Blue Spirit and beside him was the Painted Lady. “You have chosen well, but before we leave you alone you must understand something” The Painted Lady showed a image of one of the poles, “You are not the first, there have been 4 before you, that tried to pass but none have got past the first test, and the spirits knew they weren't the one wasn’t the one they wanted, none of the sleeping spirits woke for them, so because they knew too much they were killed on the spot. So just know this path is filled with danger” I gasped, killed? On the spot because they failed the first test and it was the easiest, what have I gotten into. “I understand, but why tell me this? You said that the spirits did not wake for them, but they woke for me a while ago” the two spirits shared looks and explained that each test would put me in great danger, each test is making sure I know how to use my bending to help survive. 

Zuko-

It was night so everyone went to sleep, that is except him. Katara has always had both good and bad, she was kind, but also craved power. Hearing that she could destroy the world if she wanted, did not sit well. She had more raw power than the Avatar. What if someone heard about everything she could do and try to take it or get her to do something by blackmailing her? Then he realized why she couldn’t tell anyone, in case it got out. If she was ambushed before she finished learning her powers she could destroy the world, or she could die. Zuko always knew there was something different about Katara, that she was powerful, but now, Wow. She had so much raw power, she could have killed him at any time. Right now she was somewhere learning for powers and how to control them, but she had to do it by herself, and at the end she would pick harm or heal. Now everyone who knew could only hope and trust she’s okay, will follow what her heart tells her. He doesn’t care what she picked, he knew everyone else wanted her to pick, heal, but Jong Jong is right, light needs dark, hurt needs heal, just like yin and yang. But after hearing that others have died in the first test, it should be alarming but Yue said the spirits have never woken before Katara, so she was different she could do it. After she forgave him (and even before then) he was drawn to her. When in a large group he sat beside her, he paid more attention to what she had to say, he shifted his body towards her when she was talking. Katara was the one who broke Aang out of the ice, she was always there, now she’s gone. He headed to his room to sleep, but still wondered is who is the other spirit that’s helping, looking out for her?

In the morning everyone got off the boat and headed for the town Aunt Wu was staying in. Zuko didn’t know who this ‘Aunt Wu’ was but knowing that Katara’s safe will calm everyone down.   
“Come in Aunt Wu is expecting you” Sokka rolled his eyes, but kept his mouth shut.   
“Aunt Wu, we have a question about one of our friends” Aang spoke up and the lady motioned for everyone to sit down.   
“Ah, Katara. I remember her very pretty girl, and also very powerful and smart. She's not with you? If you are asking about the prophecy, I sadly do not know. This prophecy relies on her choice, I do not know her well enough to know what she would pick. If you asked me how if I think she’s the one in the prophecy, I would say no, she seemed too selfless to pick that path. That was until I heard about how she bloodbent, so now I would say yes, she picks power over spending time with her family.” Aunt Wu was just saying what we have been told over and over, ‘her choice’, ‘if she picks…’   
“So, yes she is one it talks about?” we came for one answer and still didn’t have it. “Yes, she is but the prophecy was fulfilled before the end of the war. Now she is learning to keep herself from going crazy.” Aunt Wu said, looking over at the order members that still were here we knew she was right. He knew power could drive benders mad, they could get wrapped up in it and not realize the power they have. That’s what happened with his own sister, after Ozai worked more and more on her bending, the faster and faster she changed.  
“Well we got what we wanted, we must go, we have other jobs to get back to.” Sokka was standing to leave before his girlfriend pulled him back down. Zuko didn’t know this girl that much, but if she could get Sokka to shut up or listen he was impressed.  
“We will want a cover story for her. No one can know what she's doing, you could put her in great danger otherwise” Bumi was now back to his lighthearted self.   
“Okay, well we can say that she went to the swamp to learn more about it. No one would check there, and the swamp benders never leave unless they have to. And no one would really ask her questions when she comes back.” Aang was right no one would ask her questions, it worked until, “No she will help Azula soon, so it would have to do something with healing”Everyone was shocked when Aunt Wu said this. She’s going to help Azula? Why? How? “Well, what if we say that she was working on a new type of healing, a kind that focuses on the psychology of others.” My idea made sense in order to help Azula at all. You need to work with psychology, and hopefully when she would come back no one would care too much about what happened. “ Okay, now let's go” Sokka was up and turned and soon everyone said goodbye and we left back to the fire nation. Toph, Teo, and Aang left to restore to air temples, Sokka, his dad, and Suki headed for the South Pole, Jong Jong left with Piandao for his home, Bumi took Haru home leaving just me and uncle in the place.  
I told my uncle about Azula and the cover story for Katara.   
“Well now that your back, do you want to be fire lord.” uncle had been acting fire lord, and I knew I wasn’t ready, so he stayed fire lord, and made me next in line.  
Soon we fell into a routine, wake up and meditate, then eat and meetings, after lunch was bending training, and dinner was always some event, then the two of us had tea and went to bed. Around anyones birthday they would all come back here, all birthdays except Katara’s. Her birthdays were only him, uncle, Aang, and Toph. Sokka said that it was still painful to think about her, and Suki stayed with him. One night when I was having tea with my uncle we got a message that she was in the fire nation and had visited one of the temples.   
“Ah, Prince Zuko you still miss her dearly. You know I approve of her, you two do make a good match.”Uncle said with a glint in his eyes, my face turned the same color as the room. “Of course I still miss her, and what?! We were never dating” he just laughed “Well you do need a wife, and if she is as powerful as the avatar you and her would be a very strong bloodline” What! Where is he getting this stuff from? “Well I don’t like her that way, and anyways I don’t even know where she is anymore. Let alone if she felt anything for me” and that was the start of Zuko getting asked things about Katara every night, and having his uncle talk about what his wedding would be like if he chose Katara.


	5. Chapter 5

My life path  
By Sophia

Ages= Katara is 18, Zuko is 20, Sokka and Suki are 19, Haru is 18, Teo is 16, Toph and Aang are 16, and Azula is 18

*3 years later* ball in the fire nation celebrating 3 years of peace

Katara- 

I’m done! I’m done learning. I've learned all I can for now. It’s time I go back to my friends and family, it’s time I tell them what I can do or show them. The ball. I’ll find them all at the ball.

Zuko- 

Life of the crowned prince is hard, even though uncle stayed Fire Lord, and somehow Katara on her journey, helped Azula and now she’s like how a sister should be. Before I was jealous of the relationship Katara and Sokka had, now I have that but I still haven’t thanked the person who made it possible. Everytime I see Azula in the purple robes Katara gave her as a goodbye gift he thinks of her. None of them has talked to her, or even seen her in almost 3 years. With the ball coming up, everyone’s back together, but it didn’t need to be said that it didn’t feel right without the person who helped start it all, she was there at the start. He knew she had been to one of the temples, the sages told me but she left just as she had come, fast and untackable.

Katara-

The fire nation, back again, after the visit to one of the temples she knew she could not stay for Azula, Zuko or Iroh would find her. Even though she knew none of them would make a big deal out of it, she didn’t want to risk it. After she and Azula parted she didn’t have anyone really to talk with, she had the spirits but only Yue was truly a friend, and after the first test she only saw Yue when it came close to taking another test. She passed all the tests easily, so she and Yue talked less. She and Azula did become very close friends and rather quickly to, she did miss Azula, but she missed her other friends too. So once The Painted Lady told her she had done all she can for now, she got ready to see her friends at the ball. The BeiFongs helped her a lot with getting ready for the ball, Toph has not been home since the war, so her parents were glad to have company. They changed so much since she had last seen them, they were going to the ball too so I offered a ride on my horse, she had met her at the South Pole, after she had finished her second test, and it was a full moon out so she named the horse Luna. Luna had been how she got from place to place without being tracked. Luna could breath underwater, run fast across land, and fly short distances in the air. The Bei Fongs said yes to her offer, and they were off.   
Katara, second test focused on breath which she found easy having spent so much time with Aang and Zuko and Iroh, working on it, Katara could now breath underwater for up to 20 minutes at the pole and with how fast Luna was, that was usually more than enough. But of course with the BeiFongs, Luna had a carriage to pull and Katara had to bend the water so they could breath.  
Luna and Katara dropped their guests outside, because they had invitations to get in, no one could find Katara so she didn’t have one so instead Luna and her had to find another way in. While Katara knew how long the ball would last, she just had to have guards take her to each of her friends' rooms, plant the notes she had and wait for them to find her. Over the 3 years Katara learned so much and was ready to share the knowledge. 3 years was long enough for her to meet 4 other spirits, the spirit of the sun, the spirit that controls weather, the animal spirit, and the spirit that help Wan write the prophecy.  
She learned how to get in and control people's thoughts, which is how she would get into everyone’s room.  
She found two guards and entered their minds and had them show her to each of her friends and family’s room without getting any attention. She knew the ball was ending so she gave the guards one more thing to do(tell everyone there was something important on their bed) and she jumped on Luna and headed for the ocean to let Luna hide them in the water and wait.  
It was only about 10 minutes before she felt everyone running over.and when she was sure everyone was there she let Luna take her up.

Luna jumped out of the water then flew around all her friends and let her get off right at the edge of the beach, and went back into the water.  
“Katara!” Was all she heard as everyone pulled her in a tight group hug, then went to hug everyone individually. Toph and Aang both had grown so now they were almost as tall as her, Sokka, Haru and Zuko were now the same height, Teo had a new chair, all the White Lotus members looked the same, her dad also didn’t look that different.  
“You sure know how to make entrance for someone who traveled all over the world unnoticed. '' Zuko said, as he hugged her so tight she could barely breathe.  
“Your back are you done your training or whatever” Toph asked the question that everyone wanted to know that was for sure.  
“Well almost, I did everything I could alone. I’ll tell you in the morning, I just wanted you to know I’m back, you guys go to sleep, oh and I want to say hello to Azula again. And don’t worry about me, I have a place to sleep.” None of them knew I was reading their minds so they were so shocked when I answered all the questions that need to be addressed. “See you in the morning right here, sun rise. Don’t be late. Luna! Good night” I said jumping back into the water on Luna, I had set up a small campsite on a tiny island not that far away and all my stuff was there. Then I looked up and saw,  
“Yue, I miss you” I haven’t seen Yue for so long after I finished my tests was the last time I’d seen her.  
“Katara I saw how happy everyone was to have you back, I’m proud, you learned so fast, many spirits thought you would take 5+ years. I know you have a long day tomorrow so I’ll let you go to sleep.” Yue left and she went back to sleep.

Luna woke me just as the moon started to set and I packed up and we left, I did not have many things mostly just food and notes and my weapons which with The Painted Lady’s help are all the notes are waterproof. Zuko, Aang, Jong Jong, Iroh and Piandao were all there, fire nation, and everyone else was complaining about sleep but coming. I left my weapons on Luna, gave her an apple and moon peach and let her go explore. Iroh had tea ready and everyone sat down in a circle.  
“Azula I missed you” giving Azula a big hug, “so did I” then they both sat down.  
“Okay, so I know you want me to start from the beginning so I will, after I ran off I took my stuff and headed to the swamp, there I finished my water bending and plant bending, that was my first test the one that others before me had died doing. Before I left for the South Pole I went back to the fire nation, and The Painted Lady had told me the only one that could help me with any of my training was Azula so I broke her out leaving a note that explained why, and then we spent time together on a island not to far away, and she helped me learn human psychology, but when my guide told me I had to head to the South Pole we split. I passed and next test was breath control, and thanks Zuko, Aang and Iroh for the lessons before the comet, so The Painted Lady took me down to the South Pole, saying that ‘you're a water bender your be fine here and if you can do it here you can do it everywhere else’ she was right there is where I learned to hold my breath for about 20 minutes in the South Pole, there is also where I met Luna a horse that could breath underwater, run really fast inland and fly short distances. She helped me get everywhere fast.” Looking around I saw them all connect the dots, ‘that’s how no one saw her come or go’   
“The third test was in the spirit world and Luna followed my there to, it was all healing with water and spirit things, is was short and easy, next came bloodbending, my other original guide showed me a place not to far from the western air temple where there were all kinds of animals, there I met my fourth spirit an animal spirit that help me start with healing with blood, and that took the longest so far 4 months. While I was there I was also spending time with my original guide in the spirit world and met the spirit that wrote the prophecy, and met all the spirits that I woke up, not fun. Soon I had my test and had to leave, now it was combat. My original spirit was very talented in many weapons, so he helped me learn how to fight with swords, dangers, knives, hand to hand, if I taught him how to use a bow, which I did. Once Yue said I had mastered that I was given the chance to hand make my weapons, as well as I got a few gifted ones. The last part of the actual training was history, and there I met the spirit that can control weather and the spirit of the sun, they help me learn about the fire nation's history and the water tribes history as well as the air nation's history. I then went to the BeiFongs and they helped me with earth kingdom history. Oh and Toph your parents have changed so much you should see them soon, and they didn’t ask me any questions, anyway once I had learned history and had my final test, I was given an assignment to create a new bending technique. Which they told me I should get inspiration from the element most opposite, fire. That’s when I knew I had come to the fire nation, I stayed with The Painted Lady in her village, but Luna would take me to a temple every day and I decided instead of creating a new technique, I would strengthen my mind reading skill, the one I learned in Ba Sing Se, and I did, now I can read people's mind and control them if I need/want to, that’s how the letters got in your rooms, but when I was at the temple the sages no doubt told you that” pointing a look over at Iroh, Zuko and Azula all nodded.  
Now there were guards running over and saying that they needed Iroh and Aang. Then Piandao and dad wanted to do my hand to hand and sword skills, so Suki and Zuko got ready and I called Luna over and got my weapons and we started. First was Suki and hand to hand, I knew Suki’s weakness before we started so the first round went to me, but the second round went to Suki just barely, after she found my weakness, and the last round was a tie because everyone wanted to see me fight with swords. Next was swords with Zuko, the first round, went to him more because Toph tripped me so I landed in his lap with his twin blades behind me and my sword beside us, then because he was better over skill alone. This earned Toph a high fives from Bumi, Haru, and Teo as well as a scolding from my dad and brother, while Azula, Piandao, and Jong Jong just smiled at Toph being Toph. The second round I won, and the third round Sokka and Piandao wanted to fight, so Zuko started to put the twin blades away, but I said I can take on all three of them. With that Teo yelled ‘go’ and I knew Sokka and Zuko’s weakness, and finding out Piandao’s was easy, so I just ended up letting them think they got me, but I used the fact that even though I have grown I’m still smaller, against them, and it came out a tie, only because dad wanted me to show him the bow skills. Haru, Bumi, and Toph bent targets and I let Bumi make his move, I hit all of them every time. “You knew how to use a bow and you were this good and you never told me!” Sokka was in shock.  
Azula called everyone inside before it rained a bit so we could have our very late lunch, and during ‘lunch’ I asked what happened when I was gone.  
Unfortunately all the fun was gone when a knife was thrown at dad and Aang and Iroh came running in from the back of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara-

Everyone was talking about what they did in the 3 year since I last saw them, until a knife was thrown at dad’s head. Everyone stopped and looked over at where it came from, just as Aang and Iroh ran into the room with 30+ guards, they surrounded us but I couldn’t feel anyone, I looked over at Toph who also didn’t sense anyone. After a bit the guards left and everyone sat back down. “Sugar Queen you feel anyone” Toph seemed lost, and everyone just looked at me. “No did you?” Toph didn’t say anything. Lucky for us all the guests had left, so no one else would get hurt in case there was a fight. “It could have been a spirit, otherwise I would have felt them” Every living thing had blood but spirits didn’t, I never could sense the spirits if they did have blood.   
“Okay well it's clear we can’t stay here” Haru was right they couldn’t, something knew where they were and they needed to go. “Aang get everyone one Appa and meet me at the beach” he nodded and led everyone to find Appa. I ran for the beach calling for Luna, when I saw her I grabbed my twin blades, that were poison tipped, around my waist. Just as I was met by a blast of fire and shot water behind her but no one was there, only Bumi;who seemed to have tried to catch the attacker, Pakku,drying them off, and Jong Jong;that put out the fire. “Okay, lead the way let's go” Aang called from Appa’s head. So I jumped on Luna and showed them the island I was at last night. We stopped. I knew Appa couldn’t fly with so many people for very long. So we stopped and everyone got off. “Are you okay we saw the fire” Of course her older brother still thought she couldn’t take care of herself. “I’m fine, how many people can Appa lift at once?” She knew Luna would have the help with everyone. “About 7 or 8 but Teo’s chair is as heavy as one person.” Appa wouldn’t last very long and even Luna couldn’t pull Teo and well as 6 other people. “Okay. Well then we leave the chair” Everyone looked at me like I was crazy, “ What do you mean I need the chair to get around” Well it didn’t work on the spirits, my blood healing but maybe on him… “You did. Let’s hope this works, I didn’t work on the spirits but it worked on animals so it might work on you.” I said walking towards him, sat down and felt his blood path, and helped it flow to his legs. “Well try to stand.” I said, opening my eyes and helping him stand. “NO.WAY!! I can walk, thank you” than I asked someone to burn the chair so no one could find us. “Okay, now let's go to the Westen air temple, then if we get there and still get attacked we know it’s a spirit, no human could find out which way we went,” I said as I made a carriage out of ice “fire benders come with me its cold underwater, so most of the others would die but you should be fine” Jong Jong, Zuko, Iroh and Azula climbed in the ice carriage, “Pakku and Aang come too, and bend the water so they can breathe.” they nodded “Suki can you follow us from the air?” Aang asked as he got in the carriage. “Yes as long as when you turn you come up” with that Suki climbed onto Appa’s head and they took off, Luna was faster, so Appa needed a head start. “Well let’s go” Azula called as I hoped on Luna, making sure Aang and Pakku were ready to start bending, I let Luna just take us to the temple. “Wow, it is amazing here. And you go so fast, no wonder no one ever found you” I turned back to see Zuko and Azula light small flames to keep Pakku and Aang from freezing. “Yeah, if you need help bending I can help” I didn’t want them to push their bending too much in case something happened later. “You can talk underwater?” Iroh seemed very surprised, “Well yes if I talk then I need to go up for air sooner, but we have a lot of turns ahead so I’ll be fine.” We went up for air and saw Appa not that far ahead. I told Suki to just meet us at the temple, then I’ll lead them to our hiding spot. “Okay, we’ll see you there.” Then we were back in the water. Pakku and Aang needed a rest so I took over, everyone had so many questions, but Luna was faster if we stayed underwater the whole way, so I knew I couldn’t answer without making the ride harder for me, after about 6-7 minutes we were at the base of the temple, and Aang got off, he could get up there himself, so could Pakku. He used the water from the ocean and made a spout and got there fine. I did the same thing, so Luna flew the fire benders up and we started to set up camp. Most of the supplies were with Appa, but since Aang came here to work on his air bending there were lots of things here still.   
“I need a minute, I’ll be back don’t come looking for me” I needed to talk with the blue spirit or Yue, it was a new moon, so no Yue tonight.   
“Blue spirit?” I needed to know what to do next if it's a spirit after us coming here won’t help, but if it’s not a spirit we’ll be fine.   
“Yes Katara, you want to know who's after you and your friends?” I nodded, “Well, it’s spirits and humans, they're working together. I do not know what they want, but you are not the main target, but if they feel the need to kill you, for getting in the way they will. You must stay close to your friends, and make sure the avatar is close to” she knew what this meant I won’t be able to ask for help, from the spirits anymore. “So I’m on my own?” But I just wanted to be sure. “Yes, now you must go, if you need our help just ask, but try to ask Yue whenever you can.” And then he was gone. I headed back, helped unload Appa, and I set up a place where he and Luna could stay for tonight.   
“Well, we have spirits and people after some of us. I don’t know who.” Everyone was sitting down listening. “So should I stay close?” Aang asked. “Yes. I will too”  
“So Sugar Queen, where do we go?” Toph was picking her toes, “Well lets stay and figure out who their after first” I still had no idea who they were after, I thought dad, but why? And it’s not her, but why was she attacked before?   
“Good idea but most of us don’t stand a chance against a spirit” Haru said, he was right only her and Aang could fight on level with a spirit.   
“Haru’s right, if we don’t stand a chance against you, or Aang there is no way we could fight a spirit” Iroh was handing out the tea he had just made.   
“What if Katara taught us the skills she has learned over her training” Katara knew Suki just wanted to learn new ways to beat someone up, but it was a good idea. “We might not be as good as you, but it could help hold them off”   
“No,” Aang said, his back was turned to the fire and he was in the Lotus position, “No, that would only make the issue worse. The more powerful we are, then they will come with bigger attacks” Aang turned around as he said that. “Who are your guides Katara, my past lives can’t help me on this one, but your guides might” Katara knew Aang was asking what was my guide that I’m not allowed to tell others, cause they knew she got help from, Yue and the Painted Lady. “I’m not allowed to say” She wasn’t sure if that would cut it but she could hope. “Please or someone might die.” Aang was begging her now. “I’ll ask them later. I’m going to bed. If anyone follows me I’ll kill you” Her voice was firm and they knew she would kill them if they didn’t listen. 

She went to where Appa and Luna were, she took Luna and to get on top of the temple she could get there herself but just didn’t want to. “Painted Lady, Blue spirit, Yue? I need help.” She knew she was too far from water for the Painted Lady to show, and there was no moon, so no Yue, but might as well try. She didn’t expect all of them to show.  
“Katara what do you need?” Yue's voice was calm as she came down in her full form. “Aang wants to know who my guides are, none of his past lives can help us he thinks, you guys can” she looked at each of them, “Well, I think that you can tell him, but,” The Painted Lady was looking at the other two, and something clearly passed between them, “You will not need us, all the info and help you need you find in those who care” It’s almost sunrise she had to go. “Okay thank you” And then they were gone and Luna had left a while ago to sleep, so she pulled some plants from the bottom of the temple and made herself a staircase down.   
In the morning she woke up to noise in her room, and found Aang and Zuko going through the notes she had still had with her. “What in the spirit world are you doing going through my things” both jumped not knowing that she was awake. “Umm,” Aang and Zuko both put up walls of fire and ran. It didn’t take long after that for the rest to wake up and run into her room only to find her fixing her stuff and putting out the fire. “What happened here?” Suki asked as she bent down to help. “Yeah and why were Aang and Zuko running away?” Well once everything was cleaned up, I answered. “Well Iroh, I woke up to find them going through my things and when I caught them they put up walls of fire and ran.” right as I said that the two boys were walking by the room, most likely going to get food. Toph stopped them and asked, “So what were you looking for in Sweetness’ bag?” Both boys looked at each other then Aang spoke up, “Ummm, we wanted to see what you had been learning,” then Toph trapped both of them in stone, everyone knew that was a lie but then I noticed their blood felt off. “Toph let them go, who are you? They're not Zuko and Aang.” Toph let them go and I took hold of their thoughts and made them show me where Aang and Zuko are. They led us into a black room that was clearly under the temple. Once I released them they locked the door and left. Iroh, Jong Jong and Azula lit small flames on their palms and we looked around and saw Aang and Zuko tied up. “What happened to you two?” Sokka asked, freeing them.   
“Two people came into my room last night and then when I woke up I was here” Aang said that the same thing happened to him. “What did they do to you?” Then I told them how I woke up with ‘them’ going through her stuff. “Well now we know who their after,” Haru said, but something didn’t seem right, why did they attack her and her dad, if they were after Zuko and Aang? Why were they going through my things? And why did they want Aang and Zuko? It didn’t make sense. “Katara you okay” Azula asked, “Yeah, but it doesn’t make sense. Why did they attack dad and I, if they're after Aang and Zuko? Why were they going through my things? And if they want Aang and Zuko why did they stay, why not take them and leave?” Then everyone saw how either their plan has many holes, or they are going after something else. “Well let’s get out of here than we can figure it out. Any chance Luna or Appa could save us?” Haru asked, looking over at me and Aang. “Sorry Luna knows that if I get kidnapped to me not to come find me in case she gets caught and she probably led Appa away too, to be safe.” Luna knew to never come after me if I get kidnapped. “Well this cave is lined with titanium. I can’t bend it, and there is a copper casing so no fire bending.” Katara knew that this meant Toph couldn't see much if anything. “It’s too dry to pull the water from without killing us, Toph can you see in here?” Toph said a little, “Let me try to heal your eyes and maybe you can see.” I went over and put my hands over her eyes, when I pulled away she had the biggest smile on her face. “You did it I can see! Thank you! Thank you!” she said, pulling me into a big hug. “That's it you can blood bend and then cut through the metal” Sokka didn’t reziles that blood could not cut through metal. “No, I can't, because one, if all of you want to live there's not enough blood here and two no matter how hard I try blood can’t cut through metal.” Then Sokka's face fell, “Wait do none of you have a weapon on you?”Iroh asked. Everyone was quiet. “Anyone have any jewelry?” the boys looked at the girls as we checked to see. “Nope” all the girls said together. “Any chance there's someone outside the door?” Teo said looking at her. I checked when I didn’t feel any blood outside she looked at the ground and everyone knew the answer. “What about sending a big gust of air and cutting through the metal.” Once her brother finished saying his idea he must have realized that there was no way it would work. “There must be a way out,” PIandao said. All the info and help you need you find in those who care. She looked around trying to find what it meant, while Sokka and Teo were just spitting out ideas that were all shut down by Azula and Toph. “Any chance a spirit could help?” Zuko asked her, “Maybe but last night they told me that ‘all the info and help you need you find in those who care’ so I don’t think they would help though they might” I looked up at Zuko who was trying to understand what I just said. “Well I guess I could try, but I can't talk with Yue without being able to see the sky, and The Painted Lady needs water in order to be called.”  
“What about the spirit that you have a close relationship with? They could maybe help, right?” maybe she thought, but then everyone will know.   
“Okay I’ll ask. Can you get everyone to shut up for a second so I can explain?” he nodded, “Hey everyone shut up for a minute can you we might have a way out!” that got their attention.   
“So, I can’t call Yue or the Painted Lady but there's one more spirit that could help”   
“You mean the secret spirit? I thought that we couldn’t know who it was?” everyone nodded at Iroh’s words.   
“Yes, well last night they said I could say so shut up will you” no one talked, so I guess this is it… “Blue spirit, I need your help once more” When they heard the spirits name their eyes went wide and mouths fell open. Then there was a light and the Blue spirit appeared, “Katara I see you are trapped” wow, way to point out the obvious, “Yes could you help us get out?” He nodded and looked around “Greetings everyone” Really must you introduce yourself now?   
“Well… in order to get out you must learn how to get in. And you will need to know where you are and why this place was made, and to do that you will need your notes.” and he handed me my bag, all the stuff from the room was there. Once they left his hand he faded. “That was something. Anyways what's in your bag?” as Jong Jong was saying that I was opening my bag and laying things on the floor, water pouch(not enough water to cut through metal), one set of earrings and two necklaces(none made of a bendable metal), two moon peaches(the peaches had to much sugar making it unbendable), notes and extra paper, a small bag of dried meat(Sokka took it), a bag of dried fruit(which also went to Sokka), the last two things were my dagger(made with a diamond dust coating unbendable) and my twin blades. “Hey Toph you can bend to blades!” Sokka yelled with a mouth full of food. “No don’t. The blades have lava in the handle, and the blades themselves are coated in poison” and everyone was asking ‘why?’ “They were gifts from Yue to help me with a test she told me if I wanted them I could have them, and of course I wanted them, when she gave them to me she said that if the blade were to be damaged badly enough the lava and poison would mix and grow, killing anything in its way.” That made lots of them very uncomfortable, “Anyways I have my bag to look through the notes, not so you can break all my stuff” I grabbed my notes and noticed that 3 pages were gone and once I figured out which pages were gone I figured out that the people who trapped us here, their plan is genius. “I know why those people did what they did” it took a second for them to figure out what I was talking about. “Okay let’s get out then I'll tell you.”  
Everyone grabbed a handful of notes and started reading. “I found it!” Azula called, “so this cave was designed to trap all kinds of benders but mainly earth and air benders, and there was only one way in and out, the lock is made from a type of cooled lava. And the only way to break the lock is to have a drop of boiling hot blood touch it and the door will open. Good job Tara for writing all this down.”   
“Yeah Yue made me design a cell similar to this one so I had to know how this one worked” No one asked about it. “Okay boiling blood, how?” In Pakku's words everyone turned back to me like I know everything, spirits I’m going to let them down sooner or later. “Well, take blood and heat it up, but blood takes a long time to boil. You need a white flame to do it fast enough that you don’t cook yourselves in here.” she said looking around. White flames were the hottest flame a bender could generate by themselves, but the hottest flame we have is blue;almost but still not hot enough.  
“Well sis you are the closest to white. So go ahead.” Zuko said looking over at his sister. “Well blue might work but another way the boil blood fast is… lightning” And then everyone started to yell. ‘No, lightning’ ‘you’ll die’ there has to be another way’ I couldn't take it anymore. “STOP!!” I yelled at the top of my lungs. “I can take One lightning bolt, don’t worry, the spirits shot lightning at me when I was learning hand to hand, they said I needed to be able to ‘take a hit’.” They all looked at each other in shock. “Wow you leave for 3 years and then you're stronger than all of us and can take a lightning bolt, no more training with spirits.” It seemed Bumi was trying to lighten the mood and thank tui and la it worked.  
“So whose blood do we use?” dad asked. “Well I am used to working with my own so I use mine, Azula want to shoot me with lightning? Aim for my heart.” Everyone backed up as much as they could and I used my dagger to make a small cut on my arm then took what I needed and healed the cut. Azula got ready and started to generate lightning, and aimed it at my heart and I moved the blood right in front of my heart. The lightning hit my blood and when the lightning was all gone the blood was very hot so I slipped half under the door and held half back in case it didn’t work and found where the lock was and dropped my blood over it and the door opened. I dropped the rest of the blood and followed everyone out.  
Everyone ran outside and headed back to the air temple, and packed their things. I called Luna, and Aang called Appa. It was only lunch so we left and headed for a village, we all walked so I could explain why our attackers did what they did.   
“So, they attacked me and dad to find out who was a bender and who wasn’t; meaning they didn’t know us that well. When they attacked dad they knew that Toph was a metal bender because she sensed the knife, and that Piandao was a non bender by how he had to grab a sword to protect himself same with Sokka and Suki, they saw that Teo couldn’t go anywhere without his chair; now thats not the case and they know it, they saw Azula’s blue flame and they must have seen Zuko bend too. Attacking me told them that I was a water bender, they know that Jong Jong is a fire bender when he helped put out the fire, and that Pakku is a water bender, when he helped dry everyone off from my attack and that Bumi is a earth bender when he tried the trap the attacker in stone. So that's all they needed to get out of attacking dad and I. They somehow picked the perfect two people to attack, meaning they do things like that often, in order to know the fastest way to get what they needed. They knew that Aang was the avatar or at least an air bender when he pushed dad out of the way with air, and that Iroh was a fire bender, when they entered the room. They knew that I had notes about the spirits and all the cells and what's best to hold each bender I don’t know how, but if are working with spirits that would do it, but in order to get my notes they needed to get in my room, and since they somehow found out that no one would question Aang or Zuko walking into my room at night, they trapped them. They couldn’t have done any of the girls, because they couldn’t pull off the look. And they didn’t just leave because they needed us trapped so we couldn’t catch which way they went. Now they know that someone can blood bend and that someone can lightning bend or generate white fire because we got out. They also know that both our means of transport are smart, and have a safe place to hide. Their goal is still unclear but now with the notes they took, they now know what’s the best way to trap each of us”  
Everyone was talking in the info when we got to the village, and left our things with Appa and Luna and just took our money and weapons. Zuko, Sokka, and Piandao had their own swords Zuko gave Iroh his dagger, I gave my sword to Suki, and my bow to my dad, and the dagger I gave to Azula, and I kept my twin blades. I had an extra dagger and a knife. The dagger went to Teo and the knife went to Pakku. Piandao had a extra sword that went to Bumi, so now everyone that knew how to use a weapon or is a non bender has a weapon, Toph, Haru and Aang were the only ones without weapons, Aang said that he had the avatar state witch by now he learned how to control and Toph didn’t know how to use any weapon, and Haru was the same. So we headed into town.


	7. Chapter 7

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara-

Everyone went into the village and we picked up food, then headed back to where Appa and Luna were. Suki helped me make lunch while everyone else was sparing. Lunch was good just like before the war, and of course they wanted to know why the Blue spirit was my main guide, “So why is the Blue spirit your ‘close relationship’ spirit?” Sokka asked once I sat down. “Don’t ask me, I never met him until the night I left you guys” Then everyone shared why they thought he was my guide.   
“So where do we go now? We still don’t know why these people are after us.” Haru asked as we cleaned up lunch, “Well I think we should start by getting each of you an animal, for transport. Appa and Luna are Aang and mine, so in case we have to split or leave fast you guys shouldn’t rely on them.” Luna and Appa both seemed to agree, they seemed to be getting tired transporting so many of us, but each of their animals needs to have a connection with them. “So where do we go for these animals?” Suki looked at Aang and me, Aang just said that all air benders had a sky bison. “Well that makes all the fire benders animals easy, Dragons, or an animal that you meet at the sun temple. Earth benders would have an animal that they met near the cave of two lovers, badger moles home. And water would be found at one of the poles, non-benders would most likely have an animal that matched their skill or personality.” That was my best guess but that ment, we needed to go to the cave of two lovers, the sun temple, both poles, and somewhere else for non-benders. “She’s right but we can’t go to all those places, without having a good reason to tell everyone we meet why we're running around the world, and there aren’t many dragons left. If we are going to do this we need to find a place where many different types of animals live together, even if we found a place like that, we would need a lot of animals.” Aang was right, Aang had the last air bison, and I had the last of whatever Luna was. “What if we all didn’t all have animals, what if 3 people all shared one animal?” that could work, they were only using the animals manly for transport. “Okay that works, now back to the western air temple, so I can show you the spot where we were going the first time.” with that everyone packed up and Appa headed off for the temple with everyone expect, Azula, Zuko, Aang and Bumi, we went back to the fire nation and to leave orders and notes for why the royal family was just gone, and headed for the Beifong estate so I could grab the last of my things I left there. Then off to the air temple again. 

Zuko-

Wow Luna was the fastest animal he had ever rode and since this was Katara’s animal companion, it preferred going under water, figures. Aang bent the water around them so they could breathe but soon couldn’t keep up with the speed Luna went, so Katara did it most of time while Azula keept everyone warm. He still didn’t understand how Katara was fine in the freezing cold water and could keep bending the water for them as well as breath underwater. She came back so strong and she knew so much about the spirits and bending. Every once and awhile Bumi would catch him staring at her, and call Katara’s name so she would look back at them, and even though he had air and could breathe fine he always felt like he was drowning in her ocean eyes. Over the 3 years of her training she had grown a lot, now she was close to his height, she wore her hair down and pinned the front bits behind her ear. She still wore blue, but now the blue was more purple, and she had silver jewelry. She looks even prettier than when she left. But he knew Aang liked her and knew Katara loved her freedom, if she was with him she would lose most of it. So he had accepted that she would never be his, but he still liked her. He wondered if she liked him back? The rest of the ride there was Azula asking Katara something about fashion, Katara responded then Aang asked what they were talking about, leading to Bumi try to explain it but just made them have to stop cause Katara needed air from laughing so hard. This happened 5 times before Katara just moved to sit with them because she didn’t want to swim up for air anymore. She came and sat beside Azula, and Bumi moved to sit between him and Aang. Just allowing Azula to ask more things, Aang needed Bumi to explain more things, but soon Luna came up but we weren’t at the air temple, but Appa and everyone else was there so he just thought this is closer to where Katara was taking them until Katara pulled uncle away as everyone else was setting up camp. He wanted to know what they were talking about so he followed far enough to hopefully not get noticed but still close enough to hear what they were talking about.   
“No, I have no idea where we are, but if Appa and Luna both took us here don’t you think we should stay” Katara had a small level of concern in her voice.   
“Yes we should stay, but you should find out where we are or everyone is going to panic” Uncle didn’t even try to lower his voice like Katara.  
“That's the thing I can’t. This is an island surrounded by water, and not even Luna would be fast enough to swim out and check everywhere before morning. And I can’t feel any connection to any of the spirits I’ve met.” Wait so Katara and uncle don’t know how we got here and there is no one we can ask for help? This sounds really bad.   
“I have also noticed it, but we have to get off here soon. There are no food sources here and we only have enough food for one more day, not counting the extra food your brother eats.” So we’re stuck on an island with whatever we have, and the two people who should know where we are don’t?  
“Zuko, come out if you're going to hide try to not think so loud” Katara turned to face his hiding spot, of course, she could hear my thoughts.   
“Eavesdropping is rude but since you heard everything don’t tell anyone.” He nodded   
“Anyways, Luna is too tired to cover all the ocean, and since I don’t know how far we are from land I am not going to swim out there either if there's no land near I could die out there. If I take Appa we have to tell Aang, but he’s not going to like it.”   
“I agree. Swimming is too risky but neither of the animals can leave and get back in time. But we have to find a way off this island soon.”  
“It feels like I’ve been here before but I know for sure if I came here before, I would have left something. Everywhere I went I left a small clue to where I was going and when I came here. Like leaving a certain number of rocks next to a tree to show how many tests I had done. And would have left a note to where I was headed. In case something happened Luna could bring help but not obvious enough for just anyone to find me.” That was a smart idea and it was done very well cause no one found her.   
“Well let's rest of today, tomorrow morning you take Luna and find out where we are and I’ll keep everyone busy.”  
“Okay I’m going to try to talk with any spirit” then she left. 

“Well Prince Zuko are you going to stand there or come with me?” He hadn’t noticed that his uncle had started to walk back to camp.  
“Yeah lets go” 

Katara-

“Yue? Painted Lady? Blue spirit? Anyone? Hello?” So we are stuck in the middle of nowhere and there's no one to help and because none of them could last more than 12 hours without food, we are going to die. There has to be land somewhere, this island seemed familiar but she would have seen the clue she left on everywhere she went in case something happened. But there's nothing. She could take Luna find out where they were get more food and find a way off but it would take over a day to do all that. When I was alone I could last 2 even 3 days with just water and one peach a day and she was light enough that it wouldn’t take Luna a lot of strength to swim or fly or run, but now Luna had to pull a carriage, and Appa wouldn’t be able to fly for long without food and rest. The rest for them stood no chance lasting more than 2 days with only one food and rest break, let alone not having enough sleep. Katara drew power from the moon the same with Luna so nights she and Luna were just as strong as they were in the day. If they got lost before they would sleep for 4 hours in the morning than head off for 7-10 hours than if they still haven't found land they would stop(on a ice platform she made) and have a small bite to eat each then go till they found land or till there was only 4 hours before the sun would come up. Now she can’t do any of that with the people she was with, but that would be the only way off the island.   
She went and got Luna and placed a message for Iroh, packed what she needed, took back all the weapons she gave them. Jumped on Luna right as she heard someone calling her name. “Katara, wait” she recognized Zuko’s voice anywhere. “Kat, what are you doing, you don’t have enough food to last more than a day out there.” She knew she could tell Zuko anything, she trusted him more than anyone else, and knew he wouldn't stop her. “Don’t worry Luna and I did it all the time before, and there is no other way, no one else, not even Appa could last long enough to get food, and find a way off.” She knew he wanted to stop her but he didn’t. “Fine. But what about your spirit guides? Can’t they help?” She got off Luna and walked over to where he stood, “No, none of them responded, but this place does seem familiar so it shouldn’t take too long for us to get back.” He just looked into my blue eyes, with his golden ones, spirits, he’s good looking. “You're right it is familiar…” then he trailed off, looking at something in the water, I followed his line of sight and saw a castle? “What's that?” he asked just as lost as I was, “It looks like a castle? But that can’t be” I am I just seeing things? “It does, but why would there be a castle underwater? Even waterbenders can’t live underwater.” So I’m right, it is a castle. “Should we tell the others?” Who would we tell the whites lotus members? “No they would just want to go check it out but only you can stay underwater long enough, without bending” Good point. “Well Luna and I will go and see and maybe at least find out where we are” I started to walk towards Luna but he stopped me and pulled me into a hug “Be careful, we can’t lose you.” I looked up into his golden eyes, and I then my glaze lowered to his lips and couldn’t help myself. I expected him to pull away, but he didn't; he returned the kiss. We stayed in each other's arms for a few moments then I broke away. “I have to go now. I won’t do anything stuipd, make sure no one finds this understand?” He nodded and Luna and I took off. 

Zuko-

I watched her take off into the ocean, and I just stood there for a minute then headed back to camp and headed towards my tent. I tried to sleep but my thoughts always led back to the kiss. Maybe she does like me, ugh he couldn’t sleep. So he decided to meditate, until I heard someone outside my tent, when I looked I saw an upset Aang. I let him in. “What’s wrong Aang?” He didn’t know what to say. Aang never came to him when he was upset. He always went to Kata… oh right she wasn’t here, why did he come to me then? “I feel so weak like my bending is gone, but it’s not.” So his bending felt weak. Why come to him why not go to uncle. “Why come to me?”  
“You know what it feels like, but I don’t know why it’s weak, like it was fine when we were underwater, but once we got here I can bend, but it is not as strong as before, and I can barely feel any of the elements!” The avatar can’t feel any of the elements? That's weird, Katara couldn’t talk with her spirits, there was an underwater castle, and now Aang the avatar master of all four elements couldn’t feel any of the elements. Something is off. “Well sorry Aang I can bend just fine here, can’t you talk with one of your past lives about this?”   
“That's the other thing, I can’t talk with them at all. Their APART of me and I can’t talk with them, something is off about the island.” I’ll say. “Aang what are you planning to do just take Appa and leave?” Please don’t leave. “No, but do you know Katara is? She knows where we are and maybe she feels it too,” NO don’t look for Katara, but was her bending weaker? She went to check out that castle, and she might need her bending! But she did have all her weapons on her, and Luna would come get someone if she needed help. “No I haven’t but I think she talked with my uncle last” please believe that. “Okay Zuko, thanks, sorry for waking you” Thank agni.


	8. Chapter 8

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara-

Luna and I arrived at the castle but no one was there. There was sealed food so someone not that long ago was here but not anymore. She took the sealed food and looked around the water in the castle seemed different, like she didn’t need to hold her breath, and didn’t feel like there was a timer on how long she could stay there for. “Hello? Anyone home?” no one, no answer, so she kept going. There were rooms that seemed to be bed rooms, but they were a mess. Some rooms had weapons like swords and daggers, but most were just empty. Luna stayed outside, but was still close to her in case anything happened, then she found the room she needed, the map room. On the map it has that they are between the Southern air temple and the South Pole but, the water wasn’t cold enough to be near the South Pole. Weird. The next room she found was all notes, and books, and they were all still intact, only paper gifted by water or the moon spirit were waterproof. Then she found cells, made for all the types of benders, but no one was there. So she left. She found her way out then Luna led her to the surface, but now she couldn’t see the island, Luna must have also noticed because she jumped into the sky and looked around but nothing. So Luna took her back down and they landed on an ice platform? She didn’t make that, and Luna couldn't do that. She looked around and saw someone, so she jumped in and swam after them. They tried to out swim her, but soon realized that Katara was faster and went to the surface.   
“Hello, my name is Katara, what's yours” the girl seemed shy but answered, “I’m Korra” A southern water tribe name! “Where are you from?” Katara made an ice platform for her and Korra. “Well my parents were from the Southern water tribe but not long after they had me they both died, my aunt raised me till I was 10 than I was kicked out of the tribe, because both my parents broke tradition. So I have been by myself for a while. I’m almost 16” Well that seemed odd she wasn't that much younger than me but she had never heard about someone being kicked from the tribe. “Katara, can I ask you something?” She nodded. “Why were you with all those people from different tribes?” Oh, she must not know that the war was ended. “Well those are my friends, and some are my family. We help one of the boys, his name is Aang the avatar, end the 100 year war.” Korra was shocked, so she didn’t know that the war was over. “I left to explore that castle but when I came up, the island was gone.” The other girl laughed at this, but it wasn’t an evil laugh. “Oh sorry I didn’t know they were your friends, here” she raised her hands creating mist when it cleared there the island was! “WOW! Could you teach me how to do that?” Korra nodded, “Well do you want to come with me, and meet everyone? You send you alone, you no longer have to be.”   
“Can I? It’s been so long since I had others to talk with.” she said as she pulled me into a hug, “Sure want a ride on Luna, my horse?” I said, returning the hug “I can swim, I prefer swimming” so I let Luna go ahead, “then what are you waiting for” I said, jumping off the ice and into the water, Korra followed.   
The two of them swam to the island when they came up she saw everyone waiting there, she dried herself off then went over to meet them.   
“Everyone, this is Korra, Korra these are my friends, Zuko,Azula,Teo,Haru,Toph,Aang,Iroh,Piandao,Bumi,Jong Jong. My older brother Sokka and his girlfriend Suki, my father Hakoda the chief of the southern water tribe, and my waterbending master and grandfather Pakku.” I said pointing to each one as I said their names.   
“Hello, I’m Korra, sorry for the island thing, I didn’t know the war was over. I was only doing it to protect myself, I’m not a master water bender, but I learned how many water bending tricks, to protect myself.” everyone smiled, “Korra, that’s a southern water tribe name right? Were your parents the ones that broke tradition, right? Having kids before marriage?” she nodded, everyone was quiet. “Katara we need to talk” I looked at Korra then back at my dad, “Fine but don’t hurt her” I said and followed my dad a little bit away from the group.   
“Katara, her parents broke many traditions, not just kids before marriage, but he where thieves.”   
“Then why didn’t I ever hear about them? Did Sokka know? Did you tell him?”  
“Yes, your brother knows,you were so young-”  
“She was kicked out at 10, I was 12!”  
“Well, Sokka was allowed because he is a boy-”  
“So just because I’m a girl means that I can’t know about anything happening in the tribe?”  
“Katara listen-”   
“NO! I will not!” the waves around the island were rising, and everyone was listening now, “I won’t listen to you, if you never listen to what I have to say! You think that just because their parents did something, the child will grow up just like their parents?! Then if that's what you think I am going to take after Gand-Gand and run away! Yue! Spirits, now I know where Sokka gets it from. From you and Pakku!” The tides were rising faster and faster. “Luna!” I called and grabbed my bags and jumped on Luna, “If that's how you want to treat me FINE! I hope you find your way off this island!” And Luna started towards the ocean, “SIS”   
“Don’t call me that until you earn it. Sorry everyone else, but looks like I’m changing my mind about my powers! Good.Bye.” A wave came to pick Luna and me up and we were gone.

Zuko-

Once Katara was gone the waves calmed down, and everyone turned and looked at Hakoda.   
“Dad what did you do?! She’s going to kill us all” Sokka yelled, clearly mad that he just got his sister back, just to lose her so fast because their father couldn’t let the past go.  
“I’ll just leave, sorry.” Korra, this girl whose parents clearly did bad things, swam away the same way Katara went.  
“Yes Hakoda what did you do? She just came back and now is gone again.”Uncle asked as he sat down on a rock chair that Bumi and Toph made, they all know what’s coming up, a story. Zuko was almost done with people who were stuck on the past. Katara said something about Korra being kicked out of the tribe, when Korra was 10, and Katara was 12. Wow, poor girl, having to pay for her parents' mistake.   
“Okay, so a Korra is the daughter of two thieves, they broke just about every tradition, having sex before getting engaged, having kids before marriage, along many others. So the council of elders voted that the child will live if both parents are killed and she gets kicked out of the tribe after her 10 birthday. The child was almost 4 when her parents were killed, Sokka knew what would happen to this family, and why it happened after he turned 8; a year after the killing. Both water tribes do not allow women to know let alone have a say in that stuff. So Katara was never told until today.” Well now it made sense, he knew that the water tribes were sexest but never knew how bad it was. Katara was never one to just sit around doing nothing while others are dying, when she could stop it. Just like on Sozin’s comet.   
“So now she’s gone off somewhere, and we won’t be able to follow her, and we still don’t know where we are, and have very little food, and there's a underwater castle.” Zuko forgot to watch what he was saying.  
“What underwater castle, and WE’RE LOST?” Toph and Suki had to pin Sokka down.  
“Sorry, well yes we are lost. And last night Katara wanted to leave to find help but she needed to go alone, and I caught her and we saw this underwater castle and she went to check it out. It seems fine, but she never got a chance to tell me.” I said looking over at Hakoda.  
“Sorry, but if you want a way off this island I can help.” Everyone turned around and saw Korra, “I know my parents weren’t the best but Katara wanted to give Zuko this letter, and since she was the first person not to judge me on what my parents did, I wanted to help her. She said she would be okay as long as most of you don’t die here.” Most of them don’t die? Why did she want me to get this letter?  
“What do you mean ‘most of us’ don’t die here?” I asked, taking the letter from her.  
“Well she said that she hopes some you die, but I’ll help all of you get off, and if you want my help to get somewhere I will help, otherwise I’m going to find Katara and teach her that trick she wanted to learn” Everyone let Korra help them off the island, she bent a wave that took us all the way to the cost of a earth kingdom village. From there my uncle, Azula and I asked her to take us to the fire nation, Jong Jong and Piandao asked to come. Aang had Appa to take him anywhere Suki, Teo, Haru and Sokka asked to go to. Toph’s parents were in the village visiting and she said she would go with them and Bumi could come to. Pakku ended up wanting to go to the fire nation, and Hakoda went with Aang.   
“If Katara comes back to one of us we tell the others right?” Toph asked, “Yeah” I said but Korra had started to bend a wave already so after that everyone split.

Once we got back home Korra said she would go and find Katara, and the rest of us went to the tea room and talked.  
“So what about the attacks?” Azula was the only one that seemed to remember anything about what Katara had said on their way to that village. “Well, now that we have split up they will have to find out where everyone went” Pakku’s words didn’t calm anyone down. “But that also means that if something happens less of us are there the help” I pointed out, Bumi would go home and be alone the same with Toph. Haru and Teo might also end up on their own. Suki, Sokka and Hakoda would together, and Aang would most likely stay with them too, he had uncle and Azula, and since Pakku was here in the fire nation not the water tribe, he would stay with them. Piandao said he stay the same with Jong Jong, neither of them had really anything to do.  
“Well where do you think Katara is, and who do you think will find her first?” Piandao’s subject change was clearly so that we wouldn’t worry about the rest of the group, but talking about Katara didn’t lighten the mood. “I bet she’ll come to find Zuko first,” Azula said, breaking the awkward silence. “I agree Princess Azula, Katara seemed to always find herself in the fire nation and her personal spirit was your brother's secret identity.” Uncle had that glint in his eyes again, which only meant one thing, he was trying to set Zuko up on a date again. “Ah, so I am not the only that noticed. Well Iroh do you have any wedding ideas yet?” I was speechless that Pakku, as in Katara’s Grandfather the one he thought hated him, was asking if his uncle had any ideas for a wedding?! Maybe he had gone crazy and was hearing things but, “Zuko do you think Katara would like a silver or gold ring?” Nope he was not hearing things, but Jong Jong asked a question that he did not know the answer to. Katara has been wearing silver but that mostly was cause how much time she spent in the water, if she wore gold she would need a new set everyday with how long she spent in water but he knew Katara was not wearing silver either, it was silver that was coated with something that the spirits must have given her.  
“Well she has been wearing silver recently,” Azula started. “No, the silver she was wearing must have been given to her by a spirit, Katara never buys anything silver or gold herself. All the silver and golds things she has were given to her by someone”  
“Well, my future grandson in law, how do you know this?” my face heated up. It felt like it was on fire.   
“Umm, before the comet Sokka wanted to go shopping, so Sokka and Aang went together, leaving me with Toph, Suki and Katara. Toph said something about wanting to give Katara a new looked and Suki led them to jewelry store, and Suki was looking at some gold and silver necklace’s and asked Katara what she thought looked the best, and after she picked Suki handed it to her and told her that she should buy it and left to find Toph. Then Katara put the necklace back and just bought a bracelet made of perils. To make Suki think she got the necklace. I asked her why she didn’t buy the necklace, she said she never cared for gold or silver, if someone gave her thing made of one of the metals she would wear it but she would never buy something like that”   
“Well Zuzu a girl only tells a boy that because she wants them to know not to buy her that as a gift when they get married. Anyways I think the wedding should take place on the island Katara took us to when we first left, it’s in the middle between the south pole and the fire nation, and it should take place on the first day of fall. Right in between both fire and water.” Everyone nodded, and then he noticed Piandao was writing it all down on a sheet of paper that clearly was Katara’s. It was tinted light blue because of what the spirits used to make the paper waterproof.  
“All the decor needs to be purple, black and white.” Jong Jong said  
“All the flowers must be either, snowdrops from the poles or fireliys, Katara said her favorite flower was a snowdrop, and I know you don’t care about flowers bro, so I think fireliys would be perfect.” Azula said.  
“And there should be both fire nation dishes and southern water tribe dishes. There needs to be a dish where it's a water tribe dish with a fire nation spin and a fire nation dish with a southern water tribe spin” Of course his uncle thought about food, Zuko was shocked that uncle hasn't mentioned tea. “And there will be Tea and wine from both nations” Zuko spoke too soon.  
“You will need to make her an engagement necklace, with a hand carved stone” Pakku told him “You should use the crystals in Ba Sing Se, that's where you first bonded” Azula jumped in. Ba Sing Se was also where he made the biggest mistake of his life, picking his father over Katara.   
“Now onto the honeymoon” Jong Jong said  
“You should take her to the Painted Lady’s village, or ember island” Piandao said. Both in the fire nation, and she liked both places at least to his knowledge.  
“Wait, the wedding will also be when Zuko will be crowned fire lord, meaning Katara will be crowned the firelady, meaning she needs a crown. Ozai melted the old one, and I think that we should ask the spirits for new crowns anyways.” uncle added. Wait, on his wedding uncle would pass the crown onto him?  
“Stop, me and Katara aren’t even dating. A wedding won’t happen anytime soon if at all” They all started laughing, “What’s so funny?”  
“Oh, Zuzu Katara likes you t h a t w a y, she kissed you last night right? There’s no doubt that she likes you, and everytime we talk about her you turn more red than you robes. Dear big brother the question shouldn’t be ‘if’ a weddings going to happen, it’s ‘when’ this wedding is going to happen”  
“You think the fire nation would like a Waterbender as their firelady?”  
“Well yes. And Katara is just as powerful as the avatar, so your kids would be crazy powerful. Like white fire before they can talk, or bloodbending before they can talk.” Piandao pointed out.  
“And Katara is the daughter of the chief; in a way she is the Princess of the southern water tribe, and the people of your nation love her” Pakku did have a point to the Princess thing. “So let’s go ask for that crystal, from King Kuei” and Pakku pulled him out. This was never going to end was it? Angi help, or any spirit help.

Katara-

“Luna stop here” She was back at the island she somehow always ended up at, she needed to calm down. And go find her friends again. Some of them were still going to get attacked, but she didn’t know who. Korra had just finished showing her how she did that mist island thing. And she was told that Toph, Bumi, Teo, and Haru, would all be alone, Suki, Sokka, Aang and Hakoda were going back to the south pole, and if I didn’t go back and say sorry I would also be kicked out of the tribe. She knew the royal family was in the fire nation, with Piandao, Jong Jong and her grandfather, who seemed to understand her now. She was not going back to the pole, she didn’t want to talk with either Haru or Teo, knowing Bumi and Toph they wouldn’t stay in one place for a few weeks, even with Toph’s parents going with them those two would stop every time there was an open field to spar. Anyways she wanted to talk with either Suki or Azula, but Suki is with Sokka and Hakoda at the pole, so Azula and the fire nation it was.   
“Luna, let’s go find Azula!” And with that they were off, but to her surprise, Luna didn’t take her to Azula, she took her to Zuko.  
“Umm hey” I said “Don’t tell anyone, or I’ll have Luna bring you back to the island and make sure Korra can’t help you get off.” But as I said that Luna jumped from beside me to over by Zuko and rubbed her nose on his clothes. “Wow, Luna loves you. Seems that all animals we bring on our travels love you. Appa, then Momo, and now Luna.” It was true Zuko had something about him that all our animals love. “Good for me. Come I need a new top so let’s go back to the place, and maybe you can save me from my uncle” He said, petting Luna, and she bent down allowing both of us the climb on. “Wow, she’d only done that for me. You really need your own animal, before you steal mine” I said waiting for him to hop on. “Nah, I think I’m good stealing Luna from you and Appa from Aang” he said as he climbed on. Luna jumped and took off without me having to tell her.   
“Well thanks Luna” Zuko said when he came out of his room, “Do you want me to have the stables ready for her?” he asked but Luna ran over to him and sat on the ground beside him.  
“No need, she seems to prefer staying with you,” I laughed “now you girl, need to be more careful, you can’t just jump 10 feet into the air without a little warning” I turned to Luna who just moved behind Zuko.   
“Well let’s go let uncle know your here, your grandfather, Jong Jong and Piandao said they wanted to head into town, and Azula is with them making sure they don’t bankrupt the royal family. Uncle has the day off and so do I, well it’s more like Azula would have killed me if I didn’t take a day off. So my uncle is in the tea room Luna can come to since I don’t think I'm going to get in if I don’t let her come to” And Luna stood up and walked right beside Zuko every once and awhile pushing him into me. Which was a lot of ‘sorry’ ‘Luna stop’ ‘you okay?’   
Finally we were at the tea room and Luna ran head first into the door, opening it then waiting for us to sit down and sitting right behind us.  
“Sorry Iroh about Luna and the door, she seems to really like it here.” I said once Luna burst through the door.  
“No worries, now Pakku owns me money, anyways, what brings you back here? Last time you were crazy upset, now you seem back to your normal self” Iroh said, handing me a cup of tea, which Luna knocked out of my hand and on to Zuko.   
“Luna! Sorry about her” I said as I bent the tea off his shirt which he had changed only minutes ago.   
“Well, seems like Luna just really likes me,” Then he turned to Luna, “do you want to stay with me?” and to that she bit me. “Ow, Luna!” I yelled as I healed myself.  
“Well looks like she’s staying with me now” He teased playfully.  
“What are you even going to use her for?” I asked as Iroh handed me another cup of tea which this time when Luna tried to knock out of my hand I just bent the water above her head till she gave up and rested her head on Zuko’s lap.  
“Don’t know but she does seem to like me more than you” taking his cup from Iroh.   
“Anyways Lady Katara, do you want your visit known to the public?” Iroh asked,  
“Please no, Hokoda told Korra to tell me that if I don’t return and say sorry I’m kicked out of the tribe, so if he knows where I am, then he will send ships over to kidnap me.” When I said ‘kick me out of the tribe’ they looked at each other like saying ‘she’s to calm for her DAD to have just told her that’   
“WAIT Hakoda is going to kick YOU his DAUGHTER out of the tribe?!” The doors opened to Pakku and Azula standing outside.   
“Yes.” then they came in and sat down beside Iroh. Not too long later Jong Jong and Piandao come in and sit down beside Azula and Pakku, making it so that they were all across from Zuko, her and Luna. who started to fall asleep in his lap.   
“Well okay then, you should stay here with us then” Azula offered, in which Luna hit me with her tail saying ‘if you say no I’m staying’ “Well looks like Luna doesn’t want to leave Zuzu, so if you leave you’ll be on your own.” Azula giggled.  
“Looks like it, but I wouldn’t mind staying”   
“Good, good, now Iroh we need you outside for a minute.” And Piandao pulled Iroh out of the room and Azula and Jong Jong followed. I tried to get up but Luna wouldn’t let it, Zuko and her now had to stay until Luna wanted to leave.  
“How long will we be stuck here? And has she ever done this to you?” Zuko put down his cup and started to pet Luna again.   
“She does this to me every full or new moon, and we’ll be here for a long time, last time she did this to me, she was on me when the sun started to set until the sun was right above our heads.She seems to like you more than she likes me. And I’m her owner!” And Luna just hit me with her tail again and Zuko laughed “sorry girl, I LOVE you”   
“Well are you really going to give up your tribe?” Zuko asked as he leaned back, resting against the wall.   
“Well if he is going to treat me like that, yes. You know me, and you know that I can’t live the rest of my life being treated like that, I want a say in what is going on in my nation. And I want to pick what I do in my life.” It was dark out by now and I was getting sleepy and so was Zuko, I called Azula to bring a blanket, and she agreed.   
“Well, looks like we’re sleeping here tonight, hope you don’t mind that this is how you’ll spend your first night in the palace sleeping on the floor”   
“Nope not at all” I said looking up at him, and he turned so his golden eyes staring into mine ocean eyes. Then Luna moved her head so she pushed me onto Zuko, but then she kicked us so that we were both lying on the floor with me right on top of him. Then he pulled me into a deep kiss, time stopped right then and both of us melted into the kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara-

When we broke apart we looked over and saw Luna sat in front of the door, I knew that she had this all set up. And looked over to where Azula put the blanket she also brought pillows and two sets of clothes for each of us and there was a coach on the other side of the room. We both got up and set up our ‘bed’ since Luna was watching the door very carefully, and made us change there. It was late summer and in the fire nation it was still very warm, so the change of clothes for Zuko, Azula brought was a pair or shorts and a loose robe, for Katara Azula gave her a set of her clothes, just some loose fitting robes. They changed and went to sleep on the ‘bed’, neither of them tried to move away from the other. She rested her head against his chest, with her hair just loose around her, one of his hands around her waist and the other in her hair and rested his chin on her head. She placed both of her hands on his chest, feeling all his muscles.  
“Good night Zuko”   
“Good night Katara” and with that she fell asleep.

Zuko- 

After both of them changed into the clothes his sister had picked, they went over to their ‘bed’ and Luna was guarding the door making sure that neither of them left, lucky there was a bathroom attached, it only had a toilet and sink but Luna had made Katara spill tea on him that Katara then water bended him clean. Both laid on the couch together with her head on his chest as she moved her hands up to rest also rested on his chest, he moved one hand down to her waist and moved the other one in her hair pulled her close.   
“Good night Zuko” she mumbled into his chest  
“Good night Katara” very soon he was asleep, with the person he loved tight in his arms.  
Katara-

In the morning once the sun was rising Luna woke Zuko and me up by resting her face just on top of us.  
“Well, um good morning you think we can get up?” Looked at Luna and asked. “Good morning and most likely but we have to come back here”  
“Well I'm going to change” Luna solely lifted her head up.  
“Same” After both of us were changed we went back to the couch and sat side by side with our fingers laced together, and Luna slept with her head on top of our laps. Just as there was a knock at the door and Iroh and Azula standing there knowingly.  
“So are you dating or should we let Luna finish her plan?” Azula pulled out chairs for her and her uncle. Zuko and my faces started competing with our clothes to see which was more red.  
“Ummmm, sure? But-” Azula didn’t care what her brother was about to say, and she screamed so loud the guards opened the door to make sure we were okay.  
“Okay Luna I need to take my sister in-law shopping for the wedding” and Luna listened and pushed Katara to standing.  
“Wait. what? Azula?!” And she grabbed my hand and we were off, well that's not how i thought I’d spend the first few minutes of the day.

Zuko-

The fact that uncle and Azula just walked in and Azula just took Katara away from him wasn’t how he planned to start that day. He had just woke up with Katara in his arms, and told his sister and uncle that they were together when neither of them had talked about anything like that, and his sister had taken Katara to go do something for the wedding? What happened this morning?  
“Well looks like you should find your soon to be grandfather in-law and ask about that necklace. Don’t worry about your tasks for the day, your love life comes first. Luna stay with him and make sure of that will you?” And Luna lifted her head and nodded.  
“Now will you tell me why Azula is running around yelling ‘We need to plan the wedding.’ at Katara?” Piandao opened the door asking and Pakku was not far behind,  
“Well Katara and I are together I think?”   
“What do you mean you think?” Pakku asked right after telling someone to find Jong Jong to stop Azula from killing Katara from whatever she was doing,   
“Well Azula and uncle came in before we could talk about that, but when Azula asked if we were together she wasn’t mad, so? If I could talk with her without having Katara running away from my sister for a few minutes than I could give you a answer” Then I saw Jong Jong pull up a chair and start drying off his clothes,  
“Prince Zuko, maybe you should get your sister away from your soon to be wife bec-” before he could finish Katara came running in with Azula right behind her, yelling something that I couldn’t make out.  
“Help, I thought she wasn’t crazy anymore?! Help?!” Katara came running to hide behind him, as he tried to stop his sister from killing his girlfriend? Could he call her that? After a while Azula sat down beside uncle and Katara sat down beside him with Luna moving to sit beside him.  
“Well that was one way to start my morning but if this is how you start all your mornings I might need Yue to help trap you in bed until I am ready for a race” She got a laugh from everyone with that.  
“Sorry, but you don’t know how long I’ve waited for you two date. Back in Ba Sing Se I kind of wanted Zuzu to pick you over Ozai.”  
“Do not worry I hope that this isn’t how Azula starts her day, but I also waited so long for you two to date. I have waited longer than Azula, if I knew I just needed to trap you two in a room for one night, you would be married by now” This was a fun morning that was for sure.   
“Well we will leave you two while we get ready and Zuko I want to see you later about what I told you yesterday before Katara came” Than Pakku, Piandao and Jong Jong left.  
“Tara come find me later and I’ll help you with your clothes” Azula said before uncle winked at them and led Luna out too. Leaving just Katara and Zuko sitting there.

Katara-

“Well that was a fun morning, so guess I’m your girlfriend now?” I asked after that run with Azula I was glad to have some alone time with Zuko, she didn’t mind waking up with sun but having to race Azula around the palace was something she preferred not to have to do every morning, but if that's what she had to do to be with Zuko she would do it.  
“Yea, well I guess I should tell you that before you came yesterday they were planning our wedding, so that's why Azula raced you around the palace, and no that’s not how we start our mornings, hopefully.” Well they were sitting on the couch, so she moved closer and Zuko did the same thing, soon they were back to facing each other, and l looking into each other's eyes. Katara leaned forward and the second their lips met it was like a ship out at sea lost in a storm, trying to stay a float. Katara back on top was back on top of Zuko like when Luna had pushed them together, and through his thin shirt she could feel all his muscles. They parted for a second but soon realized that they weren’t done. Both went back in, each taking turns exploring each other's mouth. This time when they parted they were ready to talk again.  
They both said “I love you.” At the same time, before hearing Iroh call for them to go change they had visitors. They got up and headed for the door to go get ready for their day but not before sharing another kiss. 

Katara went to Azula’s room knowing that she would most likely be there. She was right.   
“So, sister in-law what do you want to wear today” Azula said opening her closet filled with choices,  
“You can pick, and slow down me and Zuko won’t be getting married for a little while so you can calm down” Azula gave her a light blue robe that was clearly new, and showed her to the dresser while she grabbed jewelry for her.  
“Well a girl can dream and maybe my dream can become a reality” Katara stepped out and sat down at the vanity, and Azula did her hair in a simple half up half down as Katara put on the jewelry Azula laid out for her.  
“Now we can go see our guests”  
And the two girls walked out, Luna was just outside Azula’s door and followed them to the dining room for breakfast with guests.  
When they opened the door and saw that they were the last two to show up they took their seats, Azula across from Zuko on Iroh’s other side and Katara beside Zuko. Katara always sat beside Zuko, when they were in big group events. The ‘guests’ were just their group of friends, Hakoda and the White lotus members.   
“Well, look who showed” Hakoda rudely said.  
“I’m sorry, I need to go talk with someone” She said and opened the doors to find Luna waiting for her so she let Luna take her away anywhere that was away from here.

Zuko-

When he entered the dining room he saw who these ‘guests’ were, just the friend group was all here and Hakoda too. Katara came in then left, but uncle asked why everyone was here? Didn’t they split up?  
“Well that was until Bumi almost died, an arrow came out of nowhere and hit him” Toph said, “But I’m fine now” Bumi added seeing the faces of their friends. “So it’s a spirit after us?” Sokka asked as he stuffed his mouth full of food. “Aang also got attacked at the pole,” Suki said.  
“Yeah, so it seemed like it’s a team of 5 or so spirits and 8 ish humans, 6 ish are benders. So we need all of your help we-” Aang was cut off by Katara outside “Let.Me.Go!” Everyone got up but when they got to her only Luna was there and she had a letter on her saddle.  
“Read it” Haru said as Teo picked up the letter,  
“Dear friends,  
I have handed myself in for your freedom, if you want to know who they were after, find Korra and ask her to read this letter. I have told my guides why I did it, but that means, I won’t have their help. I have all my weapons with me, but the group that has been after us, or more clearly after him, just wants everyone to be treated fairly, and I agree so, sorry but I’m choosing them. Zuko Luna loves you, she is now yours, until either we win or I die. Zuko read the letter Korra gave you. Everyone has a note left in their room somewhere, if you want to find me. And all my notes are still in the tea room but they are covered by a spell one of the spirits I’m now working with, cast to slow you down, but Knowledge of the past was my teacher I’m hoping it will be your teacher too. I will see you very soon, 

From someone you have doubted for long enough,  
Katara  
Ps, Learn, train, study and listen. Will help you not make this mistake again”   
“Wait who were they after?” Sokka still seems lost.  
“Hakoda.” Azula, Toph and I said together  
“Katara said that she believes in what they're fighting for, treating Everyone the same. She said it was a ‘Him’ she said that listening would help make sure this mistake never happened again.” Everyone looked at me while I said this. “But that doesn't matter right now, if Katara has all her weapons, we need to train, read her notes, but most importantly find Korra, for her help” Most nodded, expect of course, Hakoda and Sokka.  
“We can’t trust Korra” they yelled  
“I don’t see why we can’t, Katara has a hidden message that only Korra knows how to review, and Katara trusts her. Why shouldn’t we?” Teo’s right, Korra was the only one who could show us what we will need. “She said that she will either win or die, so we need to train everyone knows how strong she has become, we may have to kill her, we don’t need Korra for that” Was he hearing correctly Hakoda would prefer to kill his daughter over finding someone that could help us stop this ‘war’ without having to kill her. Luna bent down like how she did yesterday, so I got on and she took me to my room, I packed everything I needed, and ran to the tea room and found her notes and put them in his bag and wrote a letter for Aang if he wanted to find him.  
He had the letter Korra gave him as well as the one in his room. Knowledge of the past was my teacher. I hope it will be yours too. Everywhere I went I left a clue of when I got there as well as where I was going next, in case I needed help, Luna would bring the right person to find me. “Zuzu, where do you think you're going, you can’t breathe underwater like Tara. And what makes you think you'll be the right person to find her?” he turned to see Azula standing behind him, with the letter I wrote for Aang, “Luna, Kat didn’t want Luna to get caught if anything ever happened to her because Luna would find the person to help her, Luna picked me. Now dear sister I must be on my way, and just so it’s clear I agree with Kat, everyone should be treated fair, and something tells my Luna will keep me safe.” Then Luna jumped high into the sky. Katara I’m coming. Frist the swamp, where she started.

Katara-

After all my notes were left, Nuze, one of the spirits that I woke called me and showed me where they were hiding. And they set me up with a room and started teaching me how they avoided Toph’s seismic sense and my bloodbending. They also asked me, what I knew about everyone. So I spent more time training and planning. They were going for both water tribes, the south was first. If I ever wanted to I would ask Nuze to bring me wherever, but most of the time I would just swimmed to the places it wanted to spend more time on the trick Korra showed me but I wanted to be on my own, so I would head off to the last place I stayed when I was working on the history of the four nations, the note I left gave lots of clues about what I wanted them to do. They needed to learn to find me with the clues that I left a while ago, they needed to see the unfair treatment. If they went to go get Korra, they would be given all the locations, otherwise they would have to find out themselves. But she had a strong feeling that they split up, whether they wanted to or not. Unlike everyone else I left Zuko a copy of the letter Luna had, the rest of her friends were given lots of parts of her travels but in code, there was a key for her code in the letter Luna gave them. Luna, she knew, Luna would happily help Zuko with whatever he needed, she knew that if Zuko needed to get anywhere Luna would take him. Luna was fastest underwater, but she could swim on top water and still go faster than Appa. She met with Korra every few days so she could learn how to use the mist to hide or reveal things, on large scales, not like code on a paper. The Painted Lady asked if I wanted them to help everyone but I said no. If they were smart they would take the White lotus members with them, or at least one. Otherwise they will get lost fast, I made sure my trail was very hard to understand why I went to the places in the order I did. As well they will need to trust the people in some towns I passed and helped out. The spirits hideout was under the palace so they were updated on everything.   
Two weeks had passed since she left, only two groups of her friends had left the palace at all. Only Zuko, who left the night I left. Toph left with Bumi after a week, but everyone else stayed in the palace with many guards always around. Aang didn’t even take Appa out for rides like he used to now Appa was just allowed to fly around whenever he wanted. She had heard that Suki, Azlua and Teo had Piandao train them with weapons. And Haru and Azula spent lots of the day working on their bending, but no one was learning anything about history or trying to figure out what this group's plan was. That was everyone but Pakku and maybe Iroh, Iroh had many things to take care of everyday so I couldn’t find out what he had been up to without having risk getting caught. She spent most of her day with Korra since it was clear Toph and Bumi had no idea what they were doing, just that they were out looking for Katara. And it seemed that Zuko was fine by himself, Luna could help him with whatever he needed, from what Yue told me a few nights ago, he had just reached the south pole, she knew after to south pole it would take him less time to find the places because Luna knew where the palaces were, because she had been with me then. Luna at least to Katara's knowledge had never been to the swap until Zuko took her, and the south pole all looked the same, so it took Zuko awhile to find the ice cave she made. But after the pole, once Zuko figures out the place Luna could take him there without getting lost on the way. Other than spending time with Korra she, would help plan the attack on the south pole, on there was a lunar eclipse coming up, and it would be a total one to, so that was when they were going to attack, they only needed to control the council of elders, because Hakoda’s not there if anything happened to the council, he would no longer be chief. They had many spirits and some people planted there to help start a rally for women's freedom for choice, thanks to what Azula had taught her she knew the best way to get people to take your side. She also spent lots of time working on hand to hand combat, with some spirits, everyday it would be a new spirit so she never got used to one fighting style. This group was mostly spirits that she had woken and manly women, but there was also a fair amount of men helping out, lots of the women were from one of the poles, so all women were non benders or water benders in the group. She thought that she would feel bad for picking them over her friends that fought beside her in the 100 year war, but she didn’t. She liked being with people who didn’t care about my strength and past training and still wanted to fight, they didn’t care who she was, they only cared who she was.   
She hoped that since Zuko found her first two hiding palaces in two weeks, that by the time it was winter he would find her. Or that by winter people getting judged by their gender, or strength would be gone, and either everyone agreed and changed their ways, or that they shut up because there would be no way they could stand a chance against spirits.


	10. Chapter 10

My life path  
By Sophia

Zuko-

He was two weeks into finding Katara. He knew she started at the swamp, took him longer to find it then he wished, but Luna wasn’t there when she had started so can’t say its her fault, so he just had to look around and hope that where he was going was right.   
Next was the south pole, Luna didn’t seem to know where she had been staying before she found her but it was fine. He knew she had to have been staying in a cave/iceberg, and there was one that stood out, it didn’t foat all over the place like the other ones, it looked like a lighter color too. She must have made it, so it stayed in the same spot.   
Food wasn’t hard to get, he was a fire bender, so heat was also easy, he had noticed how she left notes, where she was going, unlike when she told everyone the first time where she went and stayed these notes gave him an exact place. He could spend most of the day traveling, only resting when he needed to. It was clear that Luna, like Katara, drew power from the moon. It was almost fall, and he didn’t know how many places she stayed, but since he could leave once he figured out where the next place was. When he wasn’t traveling he worked on an engagement necklace for when he saw her again. He wanted to have it done so when it felt like the right time, he would be ready. Not having to work was nice, it gave him time to think about things. Like how long had he liked Katara that way, or a wedding, now that it was very clear that Katara didn’t want to be a part of her tribe, would she still care for having a wedding with things from the water tribe? Since it also seemed like she didn’t care that Sokka was her brother or that Hakoda was her dad, she seemed to hate them both, would he need their approval? And would they give it to him? How will the others take it when they find out that they were dating?   
He did meet the Blue spirit and was told that Katara had told her spirits to help anyone who was looking for her, so the Blue spirit helped Zuko get into the spirit world when he needed to. As well as tell him about the plans of this group, and how they plan to attack on a total lunar eclipse. He just kept going from one place to the other, Luna would run across the water to get from place to place, he knew she was fastest in the water, so when he could he would try to hold his breath for long periods of time.   
It took him half a week to figure out where her next location was, so within a month he was at the last place she went. Tomorrow I’ll be there, back home, it was weird that Katara’s hideout was in the fire nation, let alone under the palace, but he needed to check the island that she stayed at everytime she passed in case she was there. It was almost midday, but it was now fall and the lunar eclipse was in one week. That was when the plan to attack the south pole was, what he was more shocked finding out was that no one other than Toph and Bumi had gone to look for her, and even than once it was fall they went back to the palace, where everyone one else was still, and started training with them. It sounded like if Katara wouldn’t stop they would kill her. But there was no way that was the case right? Her brother and dad kill her? Their daughter and little sister? The rest of them were okay with this? Azula, that before Katara ran away was treating her like a sister, and maybe they would be sisters in-law someday. Toph and Suki, two of Katara’s closest friends? Aang the person who didn’t want to kill Ozai was willing to kill Katara? The person who freed him from the ice, his water bending teacher, and close friend? Haru who Katara risked her life to try to save his and his father’s? Teo, who Katara had changed his life when he didn’t need to be stuck in a chair all the time. How was the White Lotus okay with this? He wasn’t.  
“Kat?!” There on the beach talking with Korra was Katara, they seemed to be working their water bending, meaning she was in her undergarments. But unlike before the end of the war in which her garments were white now they were black.   
“Zuko!” She dropped the water and ran full speed at him, Korra said goodbye and left the two of them alone. Which he was thankful for, as Katara launched herself at him, and knocked him onto the ground.

Katara- 

“Zuko?!” She didn’t care that she was still in her undergarments, and was covered in sweat from training with Korra, she ran and launched herself at him. He caught her but lost his balance and they fell onto the ground.  
“You found me” I said and kissed him, she’d only spent one night in his arms before but every night after that she spent alone and she missed it. It was fall and soon it would be winter, even in the fire nation winters were chilly and beside the beach were extra chilly even in fall, and she was in her undergarments but he was so warm she didn’t notice how cold it was.   
“I did. Let's go somewhere that's not so close to the ocean before you get sick” I nodded, even though the hideout was under the palace. I set up a small campsite on this island cause I spent so much time here. I led him into the tent I had set up, I didn’t sleep here so inside was only set up for in case I wanted a break from training, there were pillows and blankets, but differently not set up for staying here overnight.  
“I usually sleep back under the palace so nothing set up”   
“It’s fine, have you heard what everyone in the palace is up to?” So he also heard everyone was training and planning to kill me.  
“Yes. Azula caught me coming here and told me what's going on there”   
“Do they actually want to kill you?” That was a good question, I never asked Azula, I saw her once a week so she could tell me how everyone was doing, but Azula at least didn’t want to kill me.   
“Not sure but Azula is only doing it with them so she could see how what everyone was doing, most of them just seem to be doing it because everyone else was”   
“Well, it doesn't matter right now, it's about lunch. You want some food?” I nodded and then Luna came in and sat down beside me.  
“Hey Luna,” I turned to face Zuko, “Thanks, so do I assume you're on my side?” He nodded as he pulled out some peach’s and some dried fruit. “Okay so do you know the plan, where we are going to go on the lunar eclipse and attack the council of elders?”   
“I only know that you're going to attack on the lunar eclipse” He said handing me some food than pulling me into his chest.   
“Well, since the chief is still in the fire nation and only Luna or Druk could get there fast enough. So we are going to head there and just take control over the council, if they fall and the chief does not show up in 2 hours of the attack the tribe picks a new chief, and there are people in our group that are there right now, and working on getting everyone there to see our point than they will be voted chief.”   
“Who is Druk?” He didn’t see the red dragon when he went into the tent? He is blind. So I pulled him outside and watched his mouth drop.  
“Well since you had Luna, I was alone and one day this guy just came to me and didn’t leave so I guess he’s mine now” Druk flew over and bowed to Zuko who was still in shock. “All animals really do love you, but I can see why. Want to trade? I get Luna back and you can have Druk”   
“Yes, thank you” with that we headed back into the tent and set it up so that we could stay there for the night. Once everything was set up, we took some food and went up one of the hills and sat down and talked about what had happened over the past month.  
“Next time you leave take me with you, I don’t get how you didn’t get lonely being alone for 3 years, I could barely stand one month”   
“Well I did have 3 spirits to talk with as well closer to the end I spent a lot of time with the BeiFongs, and don’t worry, I won’t be leaving you again” and he leaned down and kissed my head.  
“Good, so what are your plans after the lunar eclipse?”   
“If you're asking me if I am going back to the tribe than no, but I don’t have a plan for what I’m going to do after”   
“Come back to the palace with me” I looked up at his golden eyes, with sunset his eyes looked more beautiful than normal, and I could feel myself slowly get lost in them.   
“I would but if Sokka or Hakoda fine me again they will try and kill me no doubt”   
“Than I’ll kick them out of the fire nation, until they forget the past”  
“Oh really, I thought Iroh was fire lord not you”   
“Well, uncle won't care, he’ll do it just so you stay”  
“Really? Are you sure that Iroh would do it?”  
“Are you doubting me?” He asked playfully.  
“Well no, but I am doubting your uncle”   
“Oh? Why? I thought you two got along great”   
“We do but… I overheard some of the nobles talk about how, that they’re planning a riot, because he ‘doesn’t have the fire nation's best interest in mind’ that everything he does is to benefit you and Azula”  
“Who did you hear that from?” He wasn’t surprised which was concerning,  
“Well I’m not sure who they were but Azula knows and is not letting Iroh do anything that only benefits her, or her friends”   
“Oh, well if you can’t come to the fire nation, I’ll stay with you”  
“Zuko are you really just going to throw away all that you work for?” I wanted to stay with him, but he worked so hard to get where he was and felt bad if he would just give it all up.  
“Yes, I want to stay with you, and I’ll give it up.” I didn’t know what to say. I knew how hard he worked, over my 3 years away I heard it all, most started off saying that Zuko didn’t deserve to be next in line and it should go to Azula, but slowly they all came around and accepted him. He was willing to give all that up for her.  
“Really?”   
“Yes, I love you, and if I have to give it up I will”   
“I love you too, well if after I guess I would stay somewhere near the BeiFongs; they said that Toph didn’t want to stay with them anymore, and they had a extra house that they gave me before the ball, or move somewhere near the swamp; Korra moved over there last week, and I did have a good time on my last visit. But when I met Druk he had a note with him from the sun warriors telling me that if I wanted to I could stay there. So I have many choices”  
“Wait the Sun warriors said you could stay with them?!”   
“Yeah, did you read my notes? When the temples were first built the sun warriors lived with a group of very strong water benders called the Children of the night, one day the children of the night left to protect the ocean and moon spirit and never returned. So the Sun warriors wanted asked if I would like to help, they gave me the choice, and said no matter what I picked Druk would always stay”  
“So where did you want to go?”  
“That's the thing I love having choices but all of them are so good, the house the BeiFongs gave me was close to a hospital, and I loved helping there when I had time to. The swamp has always been one of my favorite places to go to run away from everyone, and Korra and I have been working on this new kind of bending where bloodbenders can control chi, so chi bending, not sure if it would work but I have been loving working with Korra on my bending overall. And the offer to stay at the sun temple is also amazing and I would love to restart a group that died off a long time ago. So I’m not sure, if Hakoda and Sokka leave then I would love to go back and stay in the fire nation, but that's if they leave” I had so many great offers, but I couldn’t say yes to all of them.  
“Well you have great offers, I’ll go with you to any of the places, and you could always move around”  
“Yes but I can do that now, but if I start something then I have to leave and then it would never get done, I would have to pick one or at most two. Is there a place you would want to stay”  
“I’ll be happy wherever you are. It’s getting late lets head back”  
“Okay, but I don’t think you would like the swamp that much”  
“I liked it when I went, and I would have liked it more if I didn’t get lost” I had to laugh.  
Once they were back they went into the tent, and we lied down, in a comfortable silence. Zuko sat up and I watched him pull something out of his bag. I didn’t recognize what he grabbed but then when he turned around and showed me I gasped. It was an engagement necklace. The craving was a mix of both our nations flags, that was carved on the crystals from Ba Sing Se, and it was hanging from a string of peril, silver and gold beads. I had stopped wearing my mom’s because I got too many people thinking it was mine.  
“Katara, will you marry me?”   
“Yes!” and tackled him to the ground with a kiss.   
“Its beautiful Zuko”  
“Just like you” I rolled my eyes, real smooth.  
“I love you” I said as I lied back down to sleep,   
“I love you too,” he said, kissing my hair before we both fell asleep, and even though outside was chilly, laying in Zuko’s arm I felt warm. I knew that was the start of something incredible. 

Zuko-

She said yes! Katara said yes to marrying me! That night all my dreams were of her, and how far we both have come from our fight at the north pole over 3 years ago.  
“What happened to ‘you rise with the I rise with the sun’?” I woke to find Katara also starting to wake up.  
“Tell that to Druk and Luna, Druk would always wake me up at sun rise and same with Luna, like Druk I get, dragon, but Luna was the same so now I just wake up with the sun.” He did notice that even though Luna drew power from the moon and stayed awake late, she always woke at sunrise and most times before him.  
“Well today I have to head to the south pole early to make sure Hakoda or Sokka don’t head back, so start packing.” I kissed her head and got up and started packing.


	11. Chapter 11

My life path  
By Sophia

Katara- 

Zuko helped me pack and he got on Druk and I got on Luna, we set off. Luna and I went underwater and Zuko and Druk were flying in the clouds. We had said we were going to stay in the iceberg I made. The boys had just landed when I finished drying myself off.  
“So, we have 3 days, what will we do in that time?”  
“Well I was going to try and figure out where we would stay after this, the attack on the north is going on right now.”  
“Why now? The eclipse isn’t until Wednesday”  
“Well if we attack on the same day, it’s no fun. Word of the attack will get to the fire nation tomorrow, but no one will be ready for it, so everyone would be halfway here when we attack, so they will come back in time to see what we’ve done.” It was a well thought out plan. Not even Appa could fly everyone over here fast enough  
“Okay, so let's pick where we will be staying” We sat down and went over each place. We did this everyday, up until the eclipse. That morning Nuze came.   
“So he has joined us?”  
“Yes, we will be heading off soon”  
“Good, the avatar just got word about the north pole. He’s on his way here, he has everyone with him. The old people are on a boat, he’s on his glider, and everyone else on the sky bison. My team will handle the fighting at the village, you four make sure they stay far away”  
“Understood, after the attack I will be living my own life but if you need me I will be happy to help”  
“Thank you Katara, you have done so much for us, everyone thanks you”  
“Tell them their welcome,”  
“I will, good luck”  
“You too” and Nuze was gone. Zuko had everything packed and we headed off the slow everyone down. Luna ran on top of the water, so I could still see Zuko and Druk. The eclipse within just over 2 hours, Pakku wouldn’t be on deck, and Aang wouldn’t be able to water bend.   
“Hey everyone” I said, Appa and Aang were here and the boat not too far behind  
“You have a dragon?!” Sokka yelled when they saw Zuko and Druk  
“Well yeah, Zuko has a way with animals” I said  
“Well move this attack won’t work” Aang said  
“They won’t be hurting anyone, the poles have treated women like objects for long enough. And only Aang could fight off the main group.”  
“Well not if we have a say in that” Sokka said and shot a bow missed really badly.  
“Come one brother” I said  
“What do you mean? The group is killing people to collect power” Aang said   
“How many did they hurt in the north, and how many of them attacked first?” I asked no one had an answer “Once they had what they wanted, did they leave?” Once again no one had an answer  
“Does it matter? The poles are fine the way they are” Hakoda said.  
“Well do you want to see just how many don’t like it there?” I asked and eyes widened in shock “Come I’ll show you not like you can attack the spirits anyways.” I led them to an area where they could see everything, by then the eclipse was done. But now it was voting, there was a spot for Hakoda and Sokka they got no votes, all the votes went to the new candidates, to ones that wanted to let women have a voice. The spirits were gone by now too, they had done what they were there to do, help with getting this going. When they got ready to call the winner I let everyone go down, Hakoda and Sokka went to stand by the voting area, and I went to the front, I was allowed to vote too. When my vote was cast they called out the winner, Vollo won. She was now in charge.  
“So now you have seen the truth, I will be going. I have my own life to live.” I said and got back on Luna  
“Zuko you will be coming back right?” Azula asked   
“Well if Katara can stay then I will go back, otherwise we have plans somewhere else.” He said  
“We will need a vote with the council so come back and we will see.” Iroh said from the ship. Zuko looked over at me.  
“Fine. We will meet you there” I said  
“You have to stay with us” Piandao said  
“And your animals will stay too” Hakoda said, Luna backed away from them and Druk was readying himself to take off.  
“Do not worry, you can stay with them” Jong Jong said  
“Fine, but I’m water bending us there faster” I said they nodded and we got on the boat. Zuko and I stayed with Luna and Druk. I waterbended so we were in sight of the fire nation, then I stopped.  
“So if they let you stay will you?” Zuko asked  
“Yes, but if anyone causes me any issues they will die, or I’m leaving” I was not going to have to deal with stuipd people.  
“Okay. I do kind of want them to not let you stay, then we can go to the sun warriors.” I knew Zuko would want to stay with them over any of the other places.  
“Nephew. May I ask where you got the dragon?” Iroh came over and sat by us.  
“He was Katara’s” Zuko said  
“Oh Katara, where did you get a dragon from. I thought you were a water bender.”   
“I am. He was a gift.” Druk moved back a bit.  
“Well I do hope the council lets you stay.” Iroh said and went back to the group of old men. After we docked I led Luna and Druk stayed right beside Zuko. We entered the council room and everyone that had a seat sat down, and those who didn’t have chairs got some, they sat close to their representative. The other council members came in and sat down.   
“Today we are to decide if Lady Katara of the southern water tribe may stay in the fire nation. She worked with the group that attacked both the north and south poles. Katara is there anything you would like to say?” Iroh said.  
“The group I worked with only wanted women to be treated the same as men, they didn’t kill anyone, just tired them up. And I agree with them, women at the poles have never been treated the same. I have studied every nation and everyone else treats the women in the nation the same as men.” I said  
“Well the poles where fine by themselves” Sokka claimed  
“Lady Katara, how are the women treated?” one of the council member asked  
“They are to cook, clean, sew, tend to the family, and learn how to heal. Female water benders are only to use their gift to heal. They can not fight, are not told about the politics, let alone have a say in it” I say and many of the members were female, they understood why I was not going to let them treat anyone else like that.  
“Sokka and Pakku what do the water tribes have to say about this?” Iroh asked  
“I do not know if all of the northern water tribes agree with me but I do think that Katara is right, I lost the women I loved because of the rules, and I prefer not to lose another one. Women are strong and many are stronger than most men, they should be treated the same” Pakku said  
“It seemed like the tribe had a new chief, a female. I think that the tribes should have been left alone. The women there were fine, that has always been how the water tribes worked, they were fine.” Sokka said  
“Very well, King Bumi, Lady BeiFong and Lady Suki, what does the earth kingdom have to say about this. The attacks did not affect you, but Lady Katara was a hero of the war, so she is part of all the nations” Iroh said  
“I think Katara has a point, everyone should be treated the same. She just needs to speak more and act less.” Bumi said  
“I think Katara has a good point, I would hate being treated like that.” Toph said  
“I think the same. As the leader of the kyoshi warriors I led a group of strong and powerful young ladys. None of us are bender so I would imagine that a group of strong female benders would be almost unstoppable. Both Toph and Katara are very strong, and women should be treated the same.” Suki said.   
“Azlua what do you think” One of the members of the council asked  
“I think what Katara did could have been done in other ways but I do agree with the cause they did it for.” Azula said.  
“Now Avatar Aang what do you think” Iroh said  
“Like Azlua I think there were better ways to go about doing it but, I think women in the water tribes deserve better.” Aang said  
“Now that we have all the opinions, everyone who thinks Lady Katara should be allowed to stay raise your hand” Iroh, Bumi, Jong Jong, Piandao, Pakku, Toph, Suki, Azula, Aang, and the four other members all raised their hands. “Now all who think Lady Katara should not be allowed to stay here raise your hands” Sokka and Hakoda are the only ones “Lady Katara, is free to stay here. Is there anything you request?” Iroh said  
“Yes, Luna and Druk are mine and Zuko’s do not ride or touch them without our say. And if anyone is to try to fight me I will bloodbend you dead. That is all” the four extra members left.   
“Sokka if you really do think what you said we are done! I will not be with someone that thinks men are better than women” Suki said as soon as the doors closed. I knew this was coming, after Sokka talked in the meeting Suki kept shifting in her seat.  
“What Suki” Sokka pleaded  
“No, I lead a team of strong females, if you can not even treat your sister with respect, I don’t want to know how you treat other females” Suki was done.   
“Please Suki”   
“No we are done. For good!” Suki broke the necklace she had around her neck. They were getting married and now they are done.  
“Azula can I go to your room?” I asked if she nodded and I took Suki with me. Suki was crying so I led her to Azula’s room, everyone we passed moved. When we were in Suki sat on Azula’s bed and cried. Not long after Azlua and Toph came in and sat down with us.  
“Sokka is stuipd, you deserve better.” Toph said  
“Sokka was always stuipd, we can find you someone better. Way better” Azula said and handed Suki a tissue.  
“Thanks girls” She said as she collected herself.  
“Suki even if you aren’t with that pea brain of a person Sokka is, you will always be a sister, just like Toph.” I said, I loved Suki as a sister, she was always one like Toph.   
“Now. I have a good idea, Azula, where is a fighting arena?” Toph asked  
“Not that far away.” Azula said.  
“Well let's get all the boys and fight them, girls vs boys show them who's boss” Toph said getting up and pulling Suki up and handing her a pair of fans that Toph must have made for her. They had the BeiFong symbol on them, even though Toph didn’t talk with her parents she still used the seal.   
“Okay, they're in for one heck of a fight.” She said. We left the bedroom and I picked up my sword and we left. Azula told one of the maids to tell the boys we were waiting in the arena, and to bring weapons. We talked about how we were going to play this. Azula would go for Zuko, Iroh, Pakku, and Jong Jong. Toph would aim for Haru, Bumi, Hakoda, and Teo. Suki had Sokka and Piandao. Leaving me with Aang. We got ready and when the boys came, they came and got ready.   
“So rules, Katara no bloodbending, Aang no avatar state, no lightning, you are out when you get pinned down. No throwing blades, and no hiding behind stone walls. Metal bending is allowed, and any cuts you get unless deadly Katara will not be healing them. You can work with others, and you can target one person if you choose” Azula said  
“Got it,” Bumi said.  
“Ready set go!” Toph yelled. We went straight for who we had said we would go for, Teo and Hakoda were out very fast, Toph pinned them almost as soon as the fight started. Jong Jong was out next Azula put most of her efforts to get him out. Suki took out Sokka really fast, she almost killed him, lucky Aang saw it and stopped it before going back to attacking me. Haru was out soon after Sokka, Haru was good, but no match for Toph. Iroh was out next, then was Piandao, Suki went to help Azula. I got Aang out but barely, any thing I used to pin him down with her could bend so I needed to pin him down by hand, but he was down. Bumi and Zuko both got out at the same time shortly after Aang was down.  
“Look who’s stronger now!” Toph yelled  
“Now Katara you can only water bend. Who’s stronger? No metal, lightening and bloodbending. Go!” Bumi called. The three of us looked at each other, backed up and went for it. Azula went after Suki, knowing Toph she wouldn’t be able to take down without burning her. Suki went for Azula, seeing her going at her. Toph came after me, knowing I was her biggest threat, I wanted to make it fair so I went after Toph. Toph started with metal, I cut through it, so she went back to what we usually do mud fight. Azula had Suki almost pinned down, but Suki would alway find a way to get out. Azula and I pinned down Suki and Toph at the same time. Azula had Suki trapped behind a ring of fire, and I used the earth against Toph, I had her on the ground covered in mud and I pulled the water out of it and she was done. Now it was Azula and me, we fixed the arena and went to each end.   
“Can you beat me again, it’s been a few years, Tara.” Azula called  
“Well let's see” I said and blue was met with blue, while Azula and I danced around each other. Azula tried to trap me behind a wall of flames, they were met with water, I tried to incase her in ice like last time, Zuko must have showed her how to get out of it.   
“Not this time, Zuzu showed me how to get out of your ice trap.” Azula said melting the water. We kept at it for a good amount of time, neither us really getting close to pinning the other. Toph got bored and sent down two swords.  
“Come on! No bending who’s better at hand to hand?” Toph yelled. Me and Azula went straight for each other with no swords. Her punch was met with air, my kick was also met with air, we did this till we ended up both beside the swords. We gave up hand to hand, and went to swords, I was very strong with a sword but so was Azlua. We were equal with all of our skills. Earth fell in between us and we jumped back  
“Okay you're even, why not family fights?” Haru said.  
“I give a minute to catch my breath. Azula your family can go first” I said.  
“No thanks, I need a breath too.”  
“Well what about Zuko vs Sokka we just had little sister vs little sister, now what about older brother vs older brother?” Teo said   
“This is going to be fun,” Azula said and we stepped to the side. Sokka and Zuko set up, Zuko was only using his swords, but still won rather quickly. I was next, Hakoda and Sokka got ready.   
“Pakku why aren’t you over there?” Bumi asked and then Pakku came over, and Toph took the sword away from me.  
“Sorry Sugar Queen, only water bending. GO!” and Pakku and I went for Sokka and Hakoda. They were pinned by ice and it was back to water vs water. I won. I got him fighting off lots of ice daggers, and then I trapped him the same way he did to me.  
“You should watch out for your own tricks, grandfather.” I said  
“Well it’s good to know that you did learn from that fight” he said as we went over to the side lines and watched Azula, Zuko, and Iroh fight. Iroh was out, both Azula and Zuko worked more on their bending now, now more powerful than Iroh. Zuko knocked Azula over, and we called that a win, or else it could go on for as long as Azula and my match.  
“What about students fight their former masters?” Teo said.  
“So, we saw Katara and Pakku. So now it would be Zuko and Iroh, Sokka and Piandao, and Aang and Toph, Katara, and Zuko.” Haru said   
“Zuko would beat me, so no need for that fight.” Iroh said  
“Sokka would beat me, so Aang who do you want to fight first?” Piandao said  
“I fought Katara already” Aang pointed out  
“Well then why don’t you fight all of them at once?” Bumi said. Then we were out on the arena, Suki called go, and Toph was working on making sure we weren’t hit, and Zuko and I went ahead on attacks, Aang just avoided all of them so Toph and I swapped jobs.  
“What kind of earth bender are you Twinkletoes?” Toph called.   
“A bad one” Bumi yelled from the sides, which got Aang redirecting attacks. Zuko and I switched. I did the same as Aang was doing.  
“Come on Aang you can’t do this forever!” Zuko said, Toph started with her metal and locked him up.  
“So you still can’t beat your masters? Maybe one day” Toph said and let him go  
“You guys were working together. There was no way I could beat you” Aang said.   
“Well I’m going to feed Luna and Druk” I said, so I grabbed my sword and left.  
“Meet us for dinner,” Pakku said. I found the two of them in Zuko’s room. I gave them their food and left. I headed down to the dining room, but on my way I saw something running away. Who was that? I could feel blood but couldn’t get a grip on it. Whoever that was shouldn’t be in the palace. I made my way to my seat beside Zuko.  
“There was something running around in the palace” I said just loud enough for him to hear  
“Why didn’t you bloodbend them?”   
“I could feel blood but couldn’t get a grip on it, and I couldn’t feel any thoughts”   
“We'll talk later.” He said and we went back to listening to Azula talk about this party coming up.  
“Yes, it is almost winter, we have a big party. It celebrities balance. This year Azula is planning it, the first year I did it, the next Zuko planned it now it’s Azula’s turn.” Iroh, mainly to me. Everyone else knew this.   
“So I was thinking we would do a ball, all the outfits would be designed to match your element, and show if you're a bender or not.”  
“Where’d you get that idea from?” Aang asked  
“Tara, when we met after the war, she had these drawings”   
“You went through my things?” I asked  
“Sorry, had to. Anyways I loved the idea so let's do it for this year's ball” Azula was not the first to go through my things, Toph used to do it all the time.   
“Great idea, what did these drawings look like?” Iroh asked, Azula started explaining but then we heard someone scream. We ran outside and a maid was just dead on the ground, no weapons or any elements around.   
“How did this happen?” Haru asked  
“Someone must have used bloodbending, body heat, or poison” Jong Jong noted  
“Katara is the only bloodbender, and body heat control on others is just as heard as a white flame.” Azula said.  
“So it must be poison,” Suki said.  
“Katara can you get it out?” Aang asked. I tried but I couldn’t feel any blood  
“I can’t feel her blood.”   
“What, how?” Haru asked  
“I wished I knew, on my way to dinner I saw someone running through the halls, and I could feel their blood but couldn’t get a hold on it.”  
“Could it be that person who killed her?” Aang asked  
“Maybe, but there would be no reason to kill her, she lived in the palace her whole life.” Iroh said, guards came and took her away.   
“Let's go to the sitting room,” Zuko said. We all went over and sat down, Azula, Toph and Suki came and sat with me and Zuko on the floor. Iroh, Jong Jong Piandao, Pakku, Bumi, and Hakoda sat down on the couch, Teo, Aang, Sokka and Haru sat on the bench.  
“So why kill a maid?” Azula asked  
“To get our attention” Sokka said “Whatever their planning they want people to notice”  
“What would they be planning?” Aang asked  
“This isn’t the poles,” Toph said  
“The group I worked with was mostly spirits, they all went back to the spirit world. And those who weren’t spirits are now living at the poles” I said.  
“Well who else could it be?” Teo asked  
“Ozai loyalest.” Jong Jong said  
“Why it’s been 3 years” Azula added  
“They waited for everything to seem calm and then attack” Sokka said  
“So then only the royal family is in danger?” Teo asked  
“No, they would have just killed them if they were all they wanted” Piandao said  
“Aang, the avatar would be a target if they are Ozai loyalest” Pakku said  
“So just just them?” Haru asked  
“Most likely,” Piandao answered  
“So what are we going to do?” Teo asked  
“Well Teo, Haru, Bumi, Toph, Suki, Sokka, Hakoda, Jong Jong, Piandao, and Pakku should leave. Then you’ll be safe. Katara should stay, she can tell if someones coming.” Iroh said  
“Then I stay to, Katara can’t be everywhere” Toph said  
“Toph should stay, I can if someones coming but can’t tell people apart” I said  
“Okay, then everyone but Toph, Katara and Aang stay. We have guards so we’ll be fine” Azula said  
“No Azula or Zuko should leave in case they are after the royal family, there needs to be an heir.” Iroh said  
“Or you both go,” Piandao said, seeing Azula and Zuko not wanting to put the other at risk.  
“Katara go with them, and go somewhere far” Iroh said  
“You pack and leave tonight, there needs to be an heir, and the sooner you leave the sooner you’ll be out of harm's way. The ball will not be happening. Go take Luna and Druk” Jong Jong said and the three of us left. Azula went to pack her things and the same with Zuko, and I went to get food. Once we had everything we said goodbye, and Azula and Zuko got on Druk and flew off, and Luna and I left too. They would be going to the sun warriors, not only was that where Zuko and I picked to stay anyways, it was a palace where both Druk and Luna could stay without anyone noticing. The ride took one day but getting to the temple itself was hard, yes they could fly but Druk and Luna were tired so they all walked, they found the temple and Druk went in and got the warriors, they led us to a cave with many rooms, Azula wanted her own, and me and Zuko shared one.


End file.
